


DNA

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 34,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Robert meet’s Liv at the cricket pavilion where they both discover a shocking truth. As Robert leaves the village for a few days, everyone’s talking about Robert abandoning his son and Liv tries her hardest to keep a secret hidden. But what happens when he returns?A different take on the aftermath of Seb’s birth.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s something that had stuck in his mind for weeks. Liv returning and confronting them finally made him see sense. She’d mentioned how Rebecca had been sleeping with Ross, but he also saw how defensive Rebecca had got over the accusation and it’s something that stuck with him ever since. 

When he first confronted her over the pregnancy she said she couldn’t say the baby wasn’t his, but as soon as he mentioned his relationship with Aaron she was certain it was. Then the second time was after they broke up. He’d mentioned how it was her only her would and she slapped him. 

Everyone knew she was seeing Ross, but no-one has ever questioned how certain she is over the father of the baby apart from him and Liv, and she got defensive over it. He did what he thought was right, he didn’t tell anyone but he did it. Sebastian’s a week old now but he feels awkward around him. He’d snuck a DNA test behind Rebecca’s back and now he’s got the results. He didn’t want to open them alone, he’d text Liv go meet him at the cricket pavilion risking another chance of rejection. 

He’s sat down hoping and praying she turns up. She’s the one person who questioned Rebecca about paternity, so having her there would help him. 

“What’s so important?” A voice asked. Robert looked up to see Liv walking towards him. 

“I didn’t think you’d show” he said softly. 

“Yeah well, as much as I hate you missing an hour of school is better” Liv replied bitterly. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“So what’s so important? Why do you need to meet me instead of drooling over your kid?” Liv asked. 

“Y’know as much as you hate me or wish I wasn’t around, I still care about ya” Robert said softly. Liv rolled her eyes. 

“Are you gonna answer my question?” Liv asked. Robert sighed. 

“I’ve been thinking about you for weeks. More then I should be actually” Robert said. 

“Weird. But I still don’t understand why you needed me to come here” Liv replied confused. 

“T-that day you had ago at me and Rebecca. It’s been stuck in my head for weeks” Robert said softly. 

“The day where you told me you loved Aaron, hated her and the baby or the day you called me a liar and let me get hurt?” Liv asked bitterly. 

“The day I said I hated her and the baby” Robert said softly. 

“So, what’s that got to do with anything? You made it pretty clear how you feel when you called me a liar” Liv said annoyed. 

“I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean for you to end up in hospital but I had to keep her on side” Robert said softly. 

“Yeah, Aaron told me all about what you’d been up to. Spiking Lawrence’s booze. All that to get your hands on Home Farm” Liv said bitterly. 

“W-when I called you a liar, it wasn’t because of that. It’s because what you said the day before stuck in my head. I needed to keep her on side so I could get to do it” Robert replied. 

“You’ve lost me. Do what?” Liv asked confused. Rober took an envelope out of his pocket and shown Liv. 

“What’s that?” Liv asked. 

“I asked Rebecca when I found out she was pregnant if she was sure it was mine. She said she couldn’t say it, then I mentioned me and Aaron she suddenly said it” Robert said. 

“And?” Liv asked. 

“Then after me and Aaron broke up I mentioned how I only had her word for it and called her a slapper, so she slapped me” Robert replied. 

“Can’t say I’m not glad” Liv said bitterly. 

“Then you mentioned Ross, she got defensive and she walked away” Robert said. 

“Robert, I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me” Liv said confused. 

“I did a DNA test” Robert said and looked straight at Liv. 

“You did what? And what’s Rebecca said?” Liv asked shocked. 

“She doesn’t know. Aaron persuaded me to stay so I did. I took him out the room saying I wanted some time with him, so that’s when I did it” Robert said softly. 

“So, what does it say?” Liv asked curiously. Robert shrugged. 

“I can’t open it. If I open that she’s either ruined my marriage for nothing, or I’m stuck with a kid I never wanted” Robert replied. 

“What’s this got to do with me?” Liv asked. Robert sighed. 

“You’re the only one to bring up her sleeping with Ross, no-one else has. Right now I trust you more then anyone” Robert said and held the envelope to her. 

“Y-you want me to open it?” Liv asked confused. 

“I need you to be the one to do it. Tell me what’s in there” Robert said softly. Liv sighed and took the envelope. As she began to open it Robert interrupted her. 

“W-whatever is in there, just know I won’t stop caring about you and Aaron” Robert said. Liv nodded sadly. 

She opened the DNA results and felt nervous. She felt like this was her DNA results. She read it and that’s when it confirmed what she suspected all those weeks ago. 

 

Robert Sugden’s probability of paternity of Sebastian White - 0% 

She should of seen this coming. She should of pressured Rebecca until she admitted the truth, but she left it. 

“Well, is he mine?” Robert asked nervously. Liv looked Robert straight in the eyes. 

“I-im so sorry” Liv said nervously. 

“So, he’s mine then?” Robert asked. Liv shook her head and handed Robert the piece of paper. He just looked at it, he wasn’t upset or heartbroken. He wasn’t even shocked that Rebecca could do this to him. He didn’t know how to react. 

“So I’m not the Daddy” Robert said. 

“I’m so sorry” Liv said. 

“Why you sorry? It’s not as if it’s your fault, she’s the one who lied about it. It’s not as if I wanted a kid anyway is it?” Robert replied. 

“W-what you gonna do?” Liv asked. 

“I have no idea. I’m just glad I know now” Robert said. 

“Are you gonna tell Aaron?” Liv asked. Robert sighed. 

“What’s the point? He’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him. You’re happy, the last thing I want to do is spoil that. This doesn’t change anything, I still hurt him” Robert replied. 

“But you broke up because he couldn’t handle the baby. It’s different now” Liv replied. 

“Thought you hated me?” Robert asked. Liv sighed. 

“I tried to. Setting Aaron up with Alex was me wanting him to be a happy. Then we had a chat and we both admitted we missed ya” Liv said softly. 

“So, you don’t want me dead then?” Robert asked jokingly. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“Maybe not dead. A coma maybe?” Liv said jokingly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“So, what happens now?” Liv asked. Robert sighed. 

“I’m gonna go away for a few days and clear my head. Then I’ll come back and sort it all out” Robert replied. Liv nodded. 

“And I’ll drop you back off at school, I’ve got a meeting in town anyway” Robert said. 

“I don’t have to. I can stay with ya” Liv said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“I’ve taken enough from ya Liv. Plus, as stupid as you are at times you’ve got exams starting this year. I know you’ll do well” Robert said softly. Liv let out a little smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca worries about Robert’s disappearance.

Robert had told Victoria he had to go away for a business trip. She wasn’t happy he was leaving so soon after Seb was born, but he’d told her Rebecca was fine with it and he’d be back soon. 

Liv couldn’t concentrate in school. It didn’t make things easier when she returned home to Aaron shouting at her for being late. She’d insisted she’d missed the bus, but Gabby had already let slip Liv had left before the bus got there. She didn’t tell Aaron, as much as she wanted to she knew the ball was in Robert’s court and it was up to him to tell people. 

She’s sat at the bar with Aaron, who’s refusing to let her out of his sight. Robert had text her to let her know he was fine, he’d be back soon and to keep her head down. Rebecca had walked into the pub pushing Seb and Liv immediately rolled her eyes. 

“Vic, have you seen Rob?” Rebecca asked. 

“He’s on that business trip remember. Got baby brain?” Vic replied jokingly. 

“W-what business trip?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“H-he did tell you?” Victoria asked. Rebecca shook her head baffled. 

“He’s got a business trip he had to go on. He did tell me he told you” Victoria said. 

“Well he didn’t. I’ve not seen him since this morning. He’s been acting really weird since Seb’s been born. Is he okay?” Rebecca replied. 

“Yeah course. He’s probably just getting used to being a Dad” Victoria said softly. 

“B-but he’s hardly around. He doesn’t hold him for long” Rebecca said upset. 

“I’m sure everything’s fine. I’ll call him when I’ve finished” Victoria said. Rebecca smiled. 

“Thank you. I better go, Dad was planning to take Seb out for a drive” Rebecca said. Victoria nodded as Rebecca left. 

*

Rebecca’s walking the street when she spots Nicola walking towards her. 

“So, this is the latest Sugden then!m?” Nicola asked as she peeped into Seb’s pram. 

“We decided he was going to be a White. But yes this is him” Rebecca said happily. 

“Oh he looks so much like you doesn’t he?” Nicola said. 

“Does he? Everyone thinks he looks like Robert” Rebecca said. 

“Oh nonsense. I hope he’s been doing his fair share of sleepless nights” Nicola replied. 

“I’m breastfeeding so it’s all down to me unfortunately. Plus, he’s gone on that business trip now so it’s just me” Rebecca replied. 

“What business trip?” Nicola asked confused. 

“The one he’s just gone on? Victoria told me. He forgot to tell me but it was probably a last minute thing” Rebecca said. 

“There’s no business trips till next month. Are you sure it’s a business trip?” Nicola asked confused. 

“Yeah, Victoria just told me” Rebecca replied. 

“Well as far as I’m aware there’s none for another month. But I could of got it wrong. Anyway I best go get the kids from Dad. Congratulations” Nicola said. Rebecca nodded and immediately got out her phone. She dialled Robert’s number but it immediately went to voicemail. 

“Robert, it’s me. Look Vic mentioned a business trip? Nicola did just say there isn’t one booked in so I’m confused. Could you please call me back? Thanks. Bye” Rebecca said and put the phone down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert’s disappearance becomes public knowledge causing Liv to snap.

It’s been a strange 24 hour’s for Liv. She’d woke up yesterday morning hating Robert, then she’d met him where they both found out he wasn’t Seb’s father and now she’s had to sit and hear everyone slag him off. People have been sympathising with Rebecca, but Liv wonders what they’d be saying if they knew the truth. 

She isn’t sure who’d be on Robert’s side when the truth came out, she isn’t sure Victoria would even care since she’s so obsessed with babies, she isn’t sure it would change things for Aaron either. She’s struggling to keep it a secret, but she needs to for Robert. If she lets slip he might never return, so now she has to wait. 

She’s sat in the cafe with Aaron, she’s trying not to bring Robert up because she’s heard him talking to Adam about how disappointed he is in Robert. 

“Have you heard about Robert?” Liv heard Kerry ask Brenda. 

“Such a shame isn’t it? That poor girl being left to raise her baby alone” Brenda replied. 

“Aye but who thought he’d actually step up? This is Robert Sugden we’re talking about. He only cares about sex” Kerry said bluntly. 

“Well he cared about Aaron didn’t he?” Brenda said. 

“Clearly not enough to cheat on him. He’s well rid if you ask me. If I was Rebecca I’d be dragging him to court and taking him for every penny” Kerry joked. 

“Why don’t you just shut up talking about it?” Liv shouted. 

“Liv” Aaron said shocked. 

“Do you mind? This is a private conversation” Kerry said. 

“Well try talking quieter then. None of you know what’s going on so why don’t you just stop talking about him?” Liv said annoyed. Aaron frowned at Liv. He had no idea where this came from, last he knew she hated Robert for what he did. 

“What’s up with you?” Aaron asked confused. 

“What? Nothing.” Liv replied. 

“Since when did you become the biggest Robert Sugden defender?” Aaron asked curious. 

“I’m not defending him. Their all slagging him off when no-one even knows why he’s gone. He said he had a business trip so why they all acting as if he’s just done a bunk?” Liv said annoyed. 

“Maybe because Jimmy and Nicola have said there’s no business trips in the diary and they’ve heard nothing about it. He obviously can’t handle his responsibilities” Aaron replied. 

“And you know that for sure?” Liv asked. Aaron frowned. 

“All I know is, he’s done one and left his kid” Aaron said. 

“Exactly. You just like everyone else don’t know anything. He took responsibility for me when you messed everything up so if he can do that for someone who’s nothing to him he wouldn’t walk away from his kid would he?” Liv replied irritated. 

“A-are you alright?” Aaron asked nervously. 

“I’m fine. I’m just sick of everyone slagging him off when he’s done nothing wrong” Liv said and stormed out. Aaron looked curious, struggling to understand where this has all come from. 

*

Victoria’s round at Home Farm after struggling to get through to Robert. She doesn’t understand what’s going on, but the fact he hasn’t taken his passport makes her feel confident he’s coming back. 

“Not got through to that useless brother of yours yet?” Chrissie asked walking into the living room. 

“N-no. I’m sure he’ll call soon” Victoria said nervously. 

“He still hasn’t called me back. Are you sure it’s a business trip?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“He told me himself. I don’t know why he lied about telling you but he hasn’t taken his passport so that’s a good sign isn’t it?” Victoria replied. Rebecca let out a small smile.

“I suppose. I just wish I knew when he was coming back. I want to register his birth but without him here I can’t put his name on the birth certificate” Rebecca said sadly. 

“Get used to this Bex. I’ve been telling you not to rely on him” Chrissie said bluntly. 

“Yes, thanks Chris. I’m starting to see that” Rebecca replied. 

“Look, you look exhausted why don’t you go get your head down? I can keep an eye on Seb” Victoria suggested. 

“I don’t want you put you out” Rebecca said sadly. 

“Don’t be silly. He can get to know his Auntie Vic” Victoria said proudly. Rebecca smiled. 

“Are you sure?” Rebecca asked. Victoria nodded and Rebecca left them to it. 

“Do you really believe he’s coming back?” Chrissie asked. Victoria sighed. 

“Of course. He wouldn’t walk away from his own son” Victoria replied. 

“Why, because he’s so reliant?” Chrissie asked bitterly.

“You’ll see. He’ll be back soon and you’ll regret doubting him” Victoria said. Chrissie scoffed and left Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv winds Rebecca up, causing her to admit the truth to Chas.

Liv was sick of hearing everyone talk about Robert. Gabby and Jacob had been talking about in school all day, and she was getting frustrated. She hated she had to keep it a secret so much, but she knows Robert will out the truth when he’s ready and make sure Rebecca feels ashamed. 

She’s walking towards the cafe when she sees Rebecca sitting outside with Seb in her arms. She hates the woman more then anyone and she can’t wait till the day Rebecca finally gets what she deserves. 

“Parenting alone?” Liv asked. Rebecca looked up and saw Liv. 

“I don’t need this right now” Rebecca said sadly. 

“Do you remember what I told you that day at Home Farm?” Liv asked. Rebecca sighed. 

“Hard to forget” Rebecca replied. 

“I bet you regret believing him now don’t ya?” Liv said smugly. 

“I know he’ll be back soon. He won’t walk away from our son” Rebecca replied. 

“And you actually believe that? Face it Rebecca, he’s not interested” Liv said. 

“And how would you know? You’ve barely been around” Rebecca asked. 

“I know a lot more then you think. I mean, business trip? I can’t believe you bought that. He’s finally free of you and soon enough you’ll realise that” Liv said smiling. 

“D-do you know where he is?” Rebecca asked nervously. Liv shook her head laughing. 

“I know he’s fine. I know he’ll be back soon” Liv replied. 

“Tell me where he is” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“No can do I’m afraid. I best get home and charge my phone. Don’t want to miss his call now do I?” Liv said smugly and walked off. 

*

An hour later Liv’s sat in the pub speaking to Chas, Aaron was running late from work so Chas agreed to make sure Liv had her tea. She see’s Rebecca walking in with Victoria and rolls her eyes. 

“Liv, do you know where Robert is?” Victoria asked. 

“Why would she know? Their not speaking” Chas asked confused. 

“Well according to Rebecca, she’s been speaking to him” Victoria said. 

“Is this true?” Chas asked looking at Liv. 

“Of course not. We’re hardly friends are we?” Liv replied. 

“You told me you’d been speaking to him. You said he wasn’t on a business trip” Rebecca piped up. 

“I was winding you up. I just think it’s hilarious how you believed he’d actually stick around. I did warn you didn’t I?” Liv said smugly. 

“If you know something Liv, you need to tell us. It’s not fair on Seb” Victoria said annoyed. 

“Don’t have a go at her. It’s not her fault he’s done one” Chas said. 

“Then why won’t she tell us what’s going on?” Rebecca asked. 

“And who are you to take the moral high ground? The best thing he could of done was leave the village. I can’t say you don’t deserve to be left doing it on your own” Chas said. 

“Look, I want my son to have a Dad this isn’t about me and Robert” Rebecca replied. 

“Of course it’s not. You’re seriously telling me you didn’t think you’d be this happy family raising the spawn of Satan?” Liv asked amused. 

“Come on Rebecca, we’ll find him ourselves” Victoria said as she stormed out. Rebecca following her. Liv looked at Chas who was eyeing her suspiciously. 

“I think me and you need a word in the back room” Chas said. Liv sighed and followed her. 

 

Liv arrived in the back room and Chas immediately pointed at her to sit down. 

“Are you gonna tell me what that was about?” Chas asked. Liv shrugged. 

“Don’t know what you’re on about” Liv replied. 

“You know something don’t ya?” Chas asked. Liv shrugged. 

“Right, you either tell me now or I’ll get Aaron back here and he can get the truth out of ya” Chas threatened. 

“N-no you can’t” Liv said nervously. 

“Then you better tell me what he’s up to. I want every single detail” Chas warned. 

“Look, I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone till he figured it out. It’s not my place to tell. He needs to do it when he’s ready” Liv replied. 

“Do what when he’s ready? Liv he’s got a young baby to think about. He’s a week old and his Dad’s done a runner. Don’t you think they deserve to know the truth at least?” Chas asked softly. Liv burst out crying. 

“Oh love. What’s going on?” Chas asked as she plonked down next to Liv. 

“I-its a mess. Everything is such a mess” Liv said hysterically. 

“What is? Liv talk to me” Chas asked softly. 

“I-I can’t. If I tell you then you’ll kick off, Aaron will know and he might never come back” Liv replied. Chas sighed. 

“Liv, do you know where Robert is?” Chas asked curiously. Liv shook her head. 

“N-no I don’t. I swear I haven’t a clue where he’s gone. I just know he’s not on a business trip and he’s alright. He’ll be back soon” Liv said. 

“So everyone is right then? He’s done a bunk. I’ll have to go and tell Victoria” Chas said and began walking out. 

“He’s not Seb’s Dad” Liv blurted out. Chas turned with her eyes widened. 

“What?” Chas asked confused. Liv sighed. 

“He’s not Robert’s son” Liv said exhausted. 

“Is this what he’s telling ya? So he can get back in your good books?” Chas asked annoyed. Liv shook her head. 

“No. It’s the truth. He shown me” Liv said upset. Chas sighed and sat opposite Liv. 

“You better start talking. I want every bit of detail” Chas warned. Liv nodded. 

“A couple of days ago he text me to meet him at the cricket pavilion” Liv said slowly. 

“So that’s why you was late for school?” Chas asked. Liv nodded. 

“And then what happened?” Chas asked. Liv sighed. 

“He kept going on about how he’d always care about me and Aaron” Liv said. Chas scoffed. 

“He talked about how me and him were the only ones to question her about how sure she was about him being the Dad” Liv continued. 

“And?” Chas asked. Liv sighed. 

“He told me he couldn’t stop thinking about that day I had a go at her. He said it had been stuck in his head” Liv replied. 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Chas asked confused. Liv sighed. 

“He snuck a DNA test. He said he only trusted me and he asked me to open it” Liv replied. 

“A-and it said he wasn’t?” Chas asked. Liv nodded sadly. 

“That flamin slapper” Chas said annoyed. 

“You can’t tell anyone. He made me promise I wouldn’t tell anyone” Liv said upset. 

“She’s walking round getting sympathy from everyone. Our Aaron hurt himself over that baby” Chas said annoyed. 

“I-i know but he doesn’t want any fuss. He said he’ll work out a plan and then he’ll be back” Liv said. 

“So, what does he expect you to do? Walk around and pretend you don’t know anything?” Chas asked. Liv nodded. 

“He didn’t even seem angry. He wasn’t surprised, he was calm if anything” Liv said softly. 

“You’re missing him aren’t ya?” Chas asked. Liv nodded sadly. 

“I’m terrible aren’t I? He cheated on my brother but I miss him” Liv said sadly. Chas sighed. 

“You’re not terrible. It’s understandable that you miss him. He was family” Chas said. Liv let out a little small smile. 

“I-i just miss it y’know? The family life. Don’t get me wrong, I love Aaron and living with him but it’s weird. I’m so used to it being us three and having him round” Liv said softly. 

“D-does Aaron know you’re missing him?” Chas asked nervously. Liv nodded. 

“He guessed a couple months ago. We haven’t talked about it since” Liv replied. 

“Do you want to be a part of Robert’s life?” Chas asked. Liv shrugged. 

“L-look I’m not his biggest fan but if you want to see him then you can. No-one would blame ya. Despite his stupidity, he was a good person to ya” Chas said softly. Liv let out a little smile. 

“So, it’ll be alright if I hang out with him when he’s back?” Liv asked. Chas nodded. 

“We won’t be mad. Just stop bottling things up and talk to me yeah?” Chas said. Liv nodded. 

“What you gonna do?” Liv asked. Chas sighed. 

“Well it’s not my place to do anything is it? We’ll wait and see what happens. If he’s not back in a week I will tell Aaron. He deserves to know” Chas said softly. 

“Thanks Chas. It means a lot” Liv said. Chas let out a little smile and left Liv alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s suspicious over Liv. Chrissie and Rebecca corner Liv.

Aaron was worried about Liv following Robert’s departure. He doesn’t know if she’s struggling with the baby being around or if she was missing Robert, but he could tell something wasn’t right. She hated Robert for destroying their family, she hadn’t said a good word about him following the brandy incident besides telling Aaron if he missed him he should go for it. 

Adam’s tried telling him it’s just normal teenage behaviour but Aaron isn’t convinced. Adam dragged him to the pub to take his mind off everything but also an excuse to slice off work. 

“I’m telling you Adam, she’s hiding something” Aaron said as he took a gulp of his pint. Adam laughed and shook his head. 

“She’s a teenager bro, she’s been with you what, almost two years? You still can’t tell she’s a teenage girl” Adam joked. Aaron sighed. 

“I just don’t understand it. She hates Robert, I mean things aren’t exactly great between them. She went mad in the cafe when people were slagging him off” Aaron replied. 

“Maybe she doesn’t like hearing people talk about him like that. I mean I’m not fan of the guy but he was great with her whilst you were inside” Adam said softly. 

“There’s more to it I can tell. She’s heard people slag him off before but she’s never gone mad the way she did” Aaron replied concerned. 

“Maybe him leaving affects her too” Adam suggested. 

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Well she’s used to him being around isn’t she? I mean, you might of broken up but she’d still see him round the village. It’s different now he’s actually gone. She’s not used to it” Adam replied. Aaron sighed. 

“You think she’s missing him then?” Aaron asked. Adam sighed. 

“I’m not fan of the guy, I hate him for what he’s done to ya but I watched him with her when you went to prison. You couldn’t of asked a better person to be there for her” Adam replied. Aaron let out a small smile as Chas came through from the back. 

“Adam, any word from your useless wife?” Chas asked. Adam let out a little laugh. 

“She said she was going to see Rebecca about a shopping trip. Take her mind off everything” Adam replied. 

“She’s supposed to be in that kitchen. She is aware that baby is not actually hers isn’t she?” Chas replied annoyed. 

“Mum, you alright you?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Y-yeah sorry. I just wish people would realise I’m not the only one who works in this pub that’s all” Chas said with a fake smile. Aaron nodded as Victoria came in. 

“Oh about flamin time. Where’ve you been?” Chas asked. 

“Trying to be there for Rebecca. She thinks Liv was lying earlier” Victoria replied. 

“What’s that about Liv?” Aaron asked confused. Victoria sighed. 

“She had a go at Rebecca apparently, Rebecca seems to think Liv knows where Robert is but Liv denied it” Victoria said as she looked at Aaron. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Why would she know where he is?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Look I’ve spoke to Liv, I’ve checked her phone and she doesn’t know anything. Now can you please get in the kitchen?” Chas interrupted. Victoria nodded. 

“Adam, can you come with me? I need to talk to you” Victoria asked. 

“Y-yeah sure babe. Get em in mate” Adam said as he followed Victoria to the kitchen. Chas smiled at Aaron. 

“What’s going on Mum?” Aaron asked. 

“What? Nothing” Chas replied. 

“Well first Liv snaps at people slagging off Robert and now they think she knows where he is” Aaron said. Chas shrugged. 

“She doesn’t know anything. But I do think you need to talk to her” Chas said softly. 

“Why? Is she alright?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Well, she’s missing him I know that much. She just doesn’t wanna upset ya” Chas replied. 

“She told ya that?” Aaron asked. Chas nodded. Aaron sighed. 

“I’ve told her it’s fine. I’d understand if she did” Aaron replied. 

“I know but just speak to her yeah? I think a good chat with you will sort her out” Chas said with a small smile. Aaron nodded as Chas went to serve another customer. He wasn’t convinced, he could tell something was going and he’s determined to find out. 

*

Liv’s walking towards The Mill when she notices Chrissie and Rebecca standing outside with Seb. She rolls her eyes and prepares herself. 

“What do you two want?” Liv asked. Chrissie and Rebecca turned to see Liv walking towards them. 

“We just wanted a chat. Fancy opening the door?” Chrissie replied with a fake smile. 

“I could, but last time this door opened for one of your lot a pregnancy happened” Liv replied smugly. Rebecca looked down. 

“Are you going to carry on acting clever or tell us where Robert is?” Chrissie asked. Liv shrugged. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Liv replied. 

“You know exactly what she’s on about. You might of been able to fool Chas but I know you’re hiding something” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“Well if anyone can spot a liar it’s you” Liv said smiling. 

“W-whats that supposed to mean?” Rebecca asked. 

“Well you’re quite easy to manipulate aren’t ya? Your brat’s proof of that” Liv replied. 

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that” Rebecca snapped. 

“We’re not here for a fight. We just want to know where Robert is” Chrissie interrupted. 

“If he wanted anyone to know then he would of told ya. Not my fault you believed him” Liv replied. Chrissie was about to talk when Aaron walked up. 

“What’s going on? What are you two doing here?” Aaron asked. Liv turned and rolled her eyes. 

“Trying to get answers. Your sister knows what’s going on and she won’t tell anyone” Chrissie said. Aaron looked at Liv. 

“Well?” Aaron asked. 

“I’ve already said I don’t know anything. Clearly they don’t understand English” Liv replied. 

“I don’t want to fight okay? I just want to know where he is or if he’s atleast coming back. We’ve got a baby to think about in all this” Rebecca said softly. Aaron sighed. 

“Look she’s already said she doesn’t know. Why would she? Their not even speaking. Robert does what he wants haven’t you learnt that by now?” Aaron replied. 

“I just need to know if I’m really doing this on my own” Rebecca said. Aaron sighed. 

“Look I’m sorry alright? I didn’t think he’d do one but he has. Maybe you need to accept it and accept Liv doesn’t know anything” Aaron said. Chrissie sighed. 

“Come on Bex, were clearly wasting our breath on these two” Chrissie said. Rebecca smiled sadly and followed Chrissie. Liv laughed. 

“Wow their so desperate. What you doing back anyway?” Liv said amused. 

“Thought we could talk” Aaron replied. 

“About what?” Liv asked confused. 

“Just go inside. I’ll let you know what this is about then so we don’t air everything in public” Aaron said. Liv sighed and unlocked the door as they walked into The Mill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a chat with Liv. Rebecca and Chrissie’s plan comes to light.

Aaron didn’t want to think about Rebecca or Chrissie right now. His main concern was dealing with Liv and helping her through the next few weeks now Robert’s gone. He doesn’t think Liv would know where Robert is, but after speaking to his Mum he needed a chat with Liv. Liv’s sat at the table whilst Aaron makes them both a cup of tea. She’s hoping Aaron doesn’t suspect a thing, but she knows he isn’t stupid.

“So, what’s all this about?”Liv asked.

“ I-i just thought it was time me and you had a chat, without any interfering” Aaron replied as he placed their drinks on the table and sat opposite his sister. Liv sighed. 

“I’ve already said, I don’t know where Robert is. Now can I go?”Liv asked annoyed. “

I never said you did. But it is him I want to talk about” Aaron said softly. 

“Okay, what about him?” Liv asked confused. Aaron sighed. “

“Do you miss him?”Aaron asked. Liv shrugged. “

“What’s this got to do with anything?” Liv asked.

“I-I just want to know. It’s alright if you do” Aaron replied. Liv sighed. 

“I hate him. I hate that he broke your heart and slept with her” Liv said. Aaron nodded. 

“But I do miss him. I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t but I can’t help it. He was there when no-one else was” Liv said upset. 

“It’s alright to miss him y’know? It is normal to miss someone.” Aaron said softly. 

“ B-but I shouldn’t should I? He hurt you and broke our family. I shouldn’t miss the guy who did that” Liv replied. Aaron sighed. 

“You’re not the only one who misses him y’know. I do too” Aaron said.

“Enough to let him come home?” Liv asked curiously. Aaron sighed. 

“You know that’s gonna happen. I can’ t get past what he did and now he’s got a baby to think about” Aaron replied. 

“I-if the baby wasn’t his, could you of got past it?” Liv asked. Aaron nodded sadly. 

“There wouldn’t be a reminder of what he did. But truth is he does have a baby and he has to come first. It’s not about us anymore” Aaron said softly. 

“So, what was the point in this conversation then? He can’t come home, Seb’s around?Liv asked confused. 

“I-if Robert comes back and you want to see him, hang out with or so much as stay with him at anytime you can. It will be alright y’know? Just because I walked away doesn’t mean you have to” Aaron said. Liv let out a little smile. 

“W-what if he doesn’t want to?” Liv asked upset. 

“Robert wouldn’t walk away Liv. If you told him how much you missed him he’d be there whenever you needed him. He does care about ya” Aaron replied softly. Liv nodded. 

“ B-but what about Rebecca and Seb? I don’t want to be around them?” Liv asked trying her hardest to keep everything inside. 

“Look, if he comes back then he’ll be a Dad. But he won’t be with the baby all the time, he’ll want breaks at times”Aaron said softly. 

“I miss him too much. I just wish things weren’t this complicated” Liv said upset. Aaron put his hand on top of Liv’s. 

“He’s an idiot, he did a stupid thing yeah but he did care about ya Liv. I know I was stupid in prison but he told me everything that happened with catching you drinking and with a boy. He sorted that out though didn’t he?” Aaron asked softly. Liv nodded. 

“Who else was there when I wasn’t?Aaron asked. 

“No-one. Chas was alright but she had to be with Sarah. He was the one who was always there” Liv said with a small smile. 

“Now, if he didn’t care he wouldn’t of done that. You’re not even his sister but he treated you like one didn’t he?” Aaron asked softly. Liv nodded sadly. 

“Then stop trying to hide how you truly feel and if he comes back make it up with him. I know he’d love that” Aaron said. 

“Y-you wouldn’t mind?L Liv asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“You want him around and he cares. Stop hiding behind this act of not caring when you do. That never ends well” Aaron said. Liv nodded sadly. 

“Now go upstairs and get your homework done” Aaron said smiling. Liv nodded and went upstairs. He got his phone out and found Robert’s number. 

“We need to talk. Phone me as soon as you can” Aaron sent. 

*

At Home Farm Chrissie and Rebecca are having a bottle of wine whilst Lawrence has taken Lachlan and Seb out. 

“Do you think he’s coming back?” Rebecca asked. Chrissie let out a little laugh. 

“No chance. If he cared he wouldn’t of run would he?” Chrissie replied amused. Rebecca sighed. 

“Did I do the right thing?” Rebecca asked. Chrissie frowned. 

“Of course you did. He got away with using you for too long, he’s hurt too many people” Chrissie said. 

“I-i can’t help but feel bad. What about Vic? She’s been a great friend. If the truth came out she’d be hurt” Rebecca said softly. 

“Don’t feel bad Bex, he had it coming. He hurt you and he needed to pay” Chrissie said. Rebecca nodded. 

“N-no I know. I just didn’t expect other people to be quite so invested” Rebecca said softly. 

“That’s hardly your fault is it? She’s baby obsessed. She’d be obsessed even if he was Adam’s” Chrissie said amused. 

“It’s not funny. What about Ross?” Rebecca asked. 

“What about him?” Chrissie asked confused. 

“He has no idea he’s got another son out there. Secrets come out eventually” Rebecca replied. 

“But this one doesn’t need to does it? All Seb need’s is us” Chrissie said. Rebecca let out a fake smile and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes a return to the village. Chas is annoyed at gossips.

It had been a hard few days. Robert decided to stay in London for a few days with an old friend, but after receiving Aaron’s text he decided he should return. He’s hoping Liv hasn’t revealed anything, but he knows he has to face Rebecca some time. Liv had been updating him on everything going on in the village and even told him he’s being talked about left right and centre. He doesn’t want to deal with people’s comments about how he’d abandoned Seb so soon, but he knows once the truth is out it won’t be him they’ll be talking about. 

He gets out the car outside Keeper’s and sighs as Victoria quickly spots him as she’s coming out the house. 

“Oh the wanderer returns. Where the hell have you been?” Victoria asked annoyed. 

“I-i just had some stuff to sort out. I’m back now aren’t I?” Robert replied. 

“And that makes it better? Everyone knows you weren’t on a business trip Robert. How could you abandon your son like that?” Victoria asked. Robert sighed. 

“I just needed some space. I had some stuff to sort out” Robert said exhausted. 

“And you couldn’t just tell us that? Rebecca’s been going out of her mind with worry thinking you’ve left her to do it on her own” Victoria said frustrated. 

“I’m sure she coped just fine without me” Robert bit back. Victoria sighed. 

“Look whatever alright? I don’t have the time to stand and argue with ya. I need to get to work but I’ll deal with you later. I’ll let Rebecca know you’re back” Victoria said. Robert sighed. 

“You do that. Can I go now?” Robert asked. Victoria nodded and stormed off as Robert made his way into the house. 

*  
In the cafe Chas is waiting to be served when she notices Rebecca and Chrissie talking in the corner. It’s taking a lot for her not to go over and confront Rebecca, but she’d promised Liv. 

“Sorry about that. What can I get ya?” Brenda asked. 

“Two take away coffees please” Chas said with a smile. 

“So have you heard Robert’s back?” Brenda asked. Chas’ ears perked up. 

“What? Since when?” Chas asked. 

“I heard Rebecca and Chrissie talking about. Victoria text her to let her know” Brenda replied. 

“S-so what’s she doing in here then? Why’s she not round there shouting at him?” Chas asked. Brenda let out a little laugh. 

“Apparently she’s not running to him. Anyway I bet you’re glad he’s away from your Aaron. What sort of man leaves their baby?” Brenda said. 

“We don’t know that’s what happened” Chas replied annoyed. 

“It’s fairly obvious though isn’t it? £3.20 please” Brenda said handing the teas over.

“Here and try keeping your nose out of others business. It’s not a good look” Chas snapped as she handed over the money. She walked over to Rebecca and Chrissie. 

“It seems everyone round here is full of sympathy for you” Chas said. Rebecca sighed. 

“What do you want Chas?” Rebecca asked. 

“It’s nice Robert’s back isn’t it? He can finally get to know his son” Chas replied with a fake smile. 

“And what’s that to do with you?” Chrissie asked. 

“Oh nothing. I’m just gonna sit back and watch the fireworks” Chas said smiling and walked off. Rebecca sighed. 

“Now what do we do? The plan was to force him out. Now he’s back” Rebecca worried. 

“Calm down Bex. It will all work out for the best. You’ll see” Chrissie said. 

“And what if he comes and wants some custody?” Rebecca asked. 

“Then we’ll deal with it. Believe me, Robert Sugden will wish he never messed with this family” Chrissie said. Rebecca let out a fake smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv’s happy to see Robert’s back. Chas has a warning for Victoria.

Liv and Aaron are driving into the scrapyard when they notice a familiar car parked up. 

“Hang on a minute is that-“

“Roberts car. He’s back” Liv said happily. Aaron smiled. 

“Let’s go and see then shall we?” Aaron suggested. Liv nodded as they got out of the car. They noticed Robert coming out the portacabin. 

“Robert, you’re back” Liv said excited and ran up and hugged. 

“Yeah. I only went for a few days” Robert said and hugged her back. 

“Been to see Rebecca yet?” Aaron asked. Robert shook his head. 

“N-no I had some stuff to sort out first. I’ll pop round tomorrow” Robert replied. Aaron nodded. 

“So, where did you go?” Liv asked. 

“Just to London. Needed to sort stuff out and I couldn’t do that here” Robert said softly. Liv smiled. 

“L-look Liv why don’t you go inside? I just need to talk to Robert” Aaron said. Liv sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll pop round and see you later Rob” Liv said. Robert nodded as Liv went into the portacabin. 

“What’s really going on Robert?” Aaron asked. Robert frowned. 

“Nothing. Why?” Robert asked confused. 

“You just disappeared out of nowhere. No-one knew what was going on” Aaron said. 

“Look I’m back now aren’t I? Anyway I got your text. What did you need to talk about?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

“Oh it was just about Liv. I’ve got some stuff to sort but I’ll pop round to Vic’s tomorrow to talk” Aaron said softly. 

“Is she alrhght?” Robert asked worried. 

“Y-yeah she’s fine. Well apart from the odd teenage tantrum anyway” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Right well, I need to be somewhere so text me and I’ll meet you at Vic’s” Robert said. Aaron nodded and went into the portacabin. 

“Has he gone?” Liv asked. 

“Y-yeah he’s got some stuff to sort out. Anyway what you doing today?” Aaron asked. Liv sighed. 

“Nothing. Gabby’s grounded so there’s nothing to do” Liv replied. 

“Well I’m popping round to see Robert later so you can go to the pub for your tea” Aaron said. 

“What? Why can’t I come?” Liv asked annoyed. 

“Because there’s stuff we need to talk about that your little ears can’t handle” Aaron joked. 

“Are you asking him out?” Liv asked curious. 

“What? No. I just need to talk to him. Anyway why don’t you go out there and earn your keep? Gerry’s got the day off and Adam’s helping Moira so” Aaron suggested. Liv sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll be expecting cash” Liv said as she walked out. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Of course you are” he said. 

*

In the pub Chas is serving when Victoria makes her way out the kitchen. 

“I hear your brothers finally appeared again” Chas said as she handed a pint over. Victoria sighed. 

“Yes. He won’t tell me anything though and I know he’s not been to see Rebecca just yet” Victoria said annoyed. 

“Give him a chance. He’s only just got back” Chas replied. 

“Chas he’s got a new baby. He can’t just keep swanning off whenever he feels like it. He needs to step up and be a Dad” Victoria said. 

“He’s back now? What’s the problem?” Chas asked. 

“The problem is he’s a liability. If he can’t step up for his own son then what exactly can you expect from him?” Victoria asked frustrated. 

“What and you can rely on Rebecca can ya?” Chas asked. 

“She’s not the one who walked out on her one week old son” Victoria bit back. 

“Oh she’s such a saint isn’t she?” Chas said sarcastically. 

“Don’t start Chas. She was left alone” Victoria said.

“All I’m saying Victoria is she’s not this amazing woman you make her out to be. You’re so obsessed with the thought of babies you can’t even see her for what she truly is” Chas said and walked off. Victoria rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas talks to Robert. Aaron and Robert talk about Liv.

Robert’s aware how much everyone’s been gossiping about him and as much as he wants to shut them all down, he knows he needs to do it the way Rebecca deserves. He hasn’t spoken to Rebecca yet but she text him earlier to let him know Seb was missing him, he cringed at her and how vile she’s been. 

He walks into the pub knowing Victoria’s off her shift. He’s not in the mood to be dealing with her right now and he wants a drink before he meets up with Aaron. Chas notices him and immediately walks over. 

“You’re back then?” Chas asked. Robert nodded. 

“Sorry to disappoint. I’ll have a pint when you’re ready” Robert replied. 

“No can do I’m afraid” Chas said. Robert sighed. 

“Look I’m aware what everyone’s saying alright? I just came in for a quiet drink before the fireworks start” Robert said exhausted. 

“I think me and you need a word through the back” Chas said. Robert frowned. 

“Do we?” Robert asked confused. Chas nodded. 

“Charity cover the bar. You backroom now” Chas said. Robert sighed and followed Chas. 

“Oh someone’s in trouble” Charity said. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“If this is another lecture about staying away from Aaron or how bad I am for running off then I don’t need it. I’ve had it all from Victoria” Robert said as he walked into the backroom. 

“Believe it or not Robert I didn’t call you in here to have a go. I just wanted to make sure you were alright” Chas said as she closed the door. Robert frowned. 

“Well that’s weird. But I’m fine” Robert said confused. 

“I spoke to Liv. She told me some very interesting things” Chas said. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Robert asked. Chas nodded. 

“It’s funny because I didn’t think you two were on speaking terms. She tells me she spoke to you before you left” Chas said. Robert nodded. 

“It was just a chat. Before you say it wasn’t me trying to get back into Aaron’s pants” Robert replied. Chas shrugged. 

“I never said it was. She told me what the chat was about” Chas replied. Robert looked at Chas. 

“She did?” Robert asked. Chas nodded. Robert sighed and sat down. 

“Let me guess. I deserved it, I had it coming?” Robert asked. Chas shook her head. 

“I’ll never forgive you for hurting Aaron, but no-one deserves that to happen to them. So how are you really?” Chas replied. Robert sighed. 

“It’s not me that I’m bothered about is it? Aaron start self harming because of the baby, Liv flipped over it. I’m more annoyed about what she’s done to them” Robert said softly. 

“B-but you thought he was your son. How can you not hate her for doing that to ya?” Chas asked confused. 

“I didn’t want him though did I? I never did. There’s only person I wanted a family with but I ruined that” Robert said defeated. 

“Look Robert, I’m not happy one bit about what you did to Aaron” Chas said. Robert scoffed. 

“But I also know how much you did for him and for Liv. You was stupid but it wasn’t sleeping with Rebecca that broke you up. He would of gotten over that, but a baby and a reminder of what you did is the reason it’s over” Chas said softly. 

“He shouldn’t need to. I didn’t expect him to stay, he did what was best for him” Robert replied. 

“You’ve surprised me I’ll be honest. I thought finding out he wasn’t yours would mean you’d try and get into Aaron’s bed immediately” Chas said amused. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“I know that won’t ever happen. He’s better off without me. Anyone can see that” Robert said softly. 

“So what you gonna do? You can’t pretend to be a Dad forever. Aaron deserves to know the truth” Chas asked. Robert sighed. 

“I’m working on it. But until then I don’t want anyone knowing until I’ve had it out with Rebecca” Robert replied. Chas nodded. 

“She’s missed you. As much as she tried to hide it we could see it” Chas said softly. 

“Who? Rebecca?” Robert asked confused. 

“No you muppet. Liv. She broke down to me” Chas replied. Robert nodded. 

“She shouldn’t do. I hurt her” Robert said upset. 

“You’ve got a chance to put all your mistakes right. Forget Rebecca and start making amends with those you hurt. Starting with Aaron and Liv” Chas replied. Robert sighed. 

“I’ll always be there for them but I can’t go back. Their better off with me out the picture, they don’t deserve what I put them through” Robert said. Chas let out a sad smile. 

“And you didn’t deserve her to lie and break up your marriage. As much as you’re an idiot for what you’ve done I know more then anyone how much you love my son. He might look happy but I know he’s not” Chas said softly. Robert was about to speak when Aaron walked through the door. 

“Alright. Charity said you were back here” Aaron said. 

“Y-yeah just talking” Robert said nervously. 

“What you doing here? Thought you’d be at work” Chas said smiling. 

“Yeah, I just needed a word with Robert if you don’t mind” Aaron replied. Chas nodded. 

“No problem. You know where I am if you need to talk” Chas said with a small smile. 

“Right. But I’m fine Mum” Aaron said confused. 

“I wasn’t speaking to you. I was telling Robert” Chas said and walked out. Aaron frowned. 

“Wow that was weird” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

“Liv’s been really upset since you’ve been gone” Aaron said. Robert nodded sadly. 

“Well I’m back now aren’t I?” Robert replied. 

“She told me she misses ya and I know I can’t force anything on you, but I think spending time with you would help” Aaron said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“Well she knows where I am if she needs me” Robert replied. 

“I don’t want what happened to us to come between you two. If you want to hang out or whatever then you can. I can’t stop ya” Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

“I tell you what, get her to meet me in the cafe tomorrow and we’ll talk. She can come stay with me some nights a week if you need a break or you’re doing her head in” Robert said with a smile. 

“I don’t think Vic’s place could fit you all in but I’ll ask her” Aaron joked. 

“Y-yeah I won’t be staying at Vic’s. I’ve bought Jacob’s fold so I’ll be moving into there” Robert replied. 

“Understandable. I mean when you have a kid you want your own place” Aaron said. 

“L-look I better go. I promised Vic I’d be home so she can give me an earful, I’ll see you around” Robert said standing up. 

“Rob, you are all right aren’t ya?” Aaron asked worried. 

“Y-yeah course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Robert asked. 

“I know we’re not together anymore but you can talk to me y’know? I still care” Aaron said softly. 

“Thanks but my problems aren’t your problems anymore are they? You made that choice” Robert said and walked out. Aaron sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a run in with Chrissie. Aaron questions Chas.

Robert’s happy to be back, he’s happy he’s finally getting back on track with Liv so he promised to meet her at the cafe this morning. Victoria’s been chewing his ear off about going to see Rebecca and Seb but she soon shut up when he told her he’d be moving out. He allowed her to think it was for space so he could have Seb. 

“I think this is the earliest I’ve seen you up when you’re not in school” Robert joked as he walked up to Liv. 

“Well I can hardly say no to a free breakfast can I?” Liv joked. Robert let out a little laugh as they walked into the cafe. 

“Oh here he is. The vanishing father” Kerry shouted. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Just ignore them” Liv whispered. Robert let out a little smile. 

“An Americano and whatever this trouble makers having” Robert said. 

“I’ll have a tea and a bacon butty” Liv said. Brenda nodded. 

“Nice to see you’re back” Bob said. 

“Yeah, you lot can’t get rid of me that easily” Robert said smiling. 

“Been to see that son of yours yet? I can’t believe you just abandoned him like that” Brenda piped up. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Bring them over when you’re done yeah?” Robert said as they walked to a seat. 

“How much longer are you gonna let them all think that?” Liv whispered as they sat down. 

“Oh trust me it’s all in hand. They’ll know soon enough” Robert replied. Liv smiled. 

“So, you miss me huh?” Robert asked amused. Liv rolled her eyes. 

“Alright your ego doesn’t need to get any bigger.” Liv replied. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Having fun are we?” A voice asked. Robert turned to see Chrissie standing there. 

“What do you want?” Robert asked. 

“Well you left my sister and my nephew without a word, now you’re sat here enjoying yourself without even going to see them” Chrissie said. Robert sighed. 

“I’ve been busy. I’ll see her soon” Robert replied. 

“You’re a Dad now Robert, whatever’s so important clearly should be put on hold” Chrissie replied. 

“I’m back now aren’t I? So you can tell Rebecca to stop talking about me like I wasn’t coming back” Robert said. Chrissie let out a little laugh. 

“She’s not been slagging you off actually. She knows you’ll be back because otherwise I’ll make sure she takes you for every penny. Got it?” Chrissie replied. Robert nodded. 

“Get her to meet me in the pub at six. Bring Seb with her because I need to speak to her” Robert said softly. 

“Why can’t you come up to ours?” Chrissie asked confused. 

“Because I can’t. Actually you should all come. Drinks are on me. Celebrate the new arrival” Robert said smiling. Chrissie frowned. 

“Whatever. We’ll see you later then” Chrissie said and walked away. 

“What are you up to?” Liv asked. Robert smiled. 

“Let’s just say she’s about to get exactly what she deserves” Robert said. Liv smiled. 

*

Aaron’s walking towards the pub when he sees Chas outside. He’s been curious since finding her with Robert yesterday and he knows somethings going on. 

“Mum have you got a minute?” Aaron asked. Chas turned and nodded. 

“What’s up love?” Chas asked. 

“What was all that about with Robert yesterday?” Aaron asked. Chas frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Chas asked confused. 

“You two talking in private and you telling you if he needs to talk you’re there. Since when were you two best friends?” Aaron asked. Chas sighed. 

“I was just being nice. No-one round here seems to be doing him any favours by talking do they?” Chas replied. Aaron frowned. 

“And since when did you care about what was said about Robert?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Since I saw how much Liv needed him around. I’m just being friendly. What’s the problem?” Chas asked. Aaron shrugged. 

“Nothing. I just didn’t expect it that’s all. First Liv missing him and now you being a friend to him” Aaron replied. Chas let out a little smile. 

“Have you got a touch of the green eyed monster? Jealous he’s speaking to us?” Chas joked. Aaron scoffed. 

“What? No? Why would you say that?” Aaron asked amused. 

“It’s alright if you still miss him. You were together for a long time” Chas replied. 

“Well I don’t and I’m fine with that” Aaron replied. Chas let out a little laugh. 

“Of course you don’t. Where’s Liv anyway?” Chas asked. 

“At the cafe with Robert. Probably having a good old laugh” Aaron replied bitterly. 

“For someone who doesn’t miss him you don’t half sound jealous” Chas said laughing. Aaron sighed. 

“I just don’t get it alright? Since he’s been back he’s spoke with you, hanging out with Liv but it’s like he doesn’t want to be in the same room as me” Aaron replied. Chas nodded sadly. 

“He’s moving on Aaron. He’s got bigger things to think about now” Chas said softly. Aaron sighed. 

“Yeah I know alright? I just wish we could be mates but he doesn’t seem to want that” Aaron said. Chas sighed. 

“It’s hard to be mates with someone you’re in love with Aaron” Chas said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah I know that. I just miss being able to talk to him” Aaron replied. Chas smiled. 

“Then tell him. He can’t read minds Aaron” Chas said and walked back inside. Aaron sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron talks to Adam about Robert. The Whites discuss Robert’s sudden return.

Aaron’s at the scrapyard whilst him and Adam sort out some last minute paperwork. He’s trying his hardest not to think about Robert, but he can’t help but feel somethings wrong. Robert’s always had time for him and now it’s like he doesn’t want to be around anymore. 

“Oi” Adam said and threw a pen at him. 

“Ah what you doing?” Aaron asked. Adam laughed. 

“What’s gotten into you today mate? You’re miles away” Adam said amused. Aaron sighed. 

“Robert” Aaron said. Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Still not trying to win you back is he?” Adam asked. Aaron frowned. 

“No, the complete opposite actually” Aaron replied. Adam frowned. 

“Sorry mate you’ve lost me” Adam said confused. Aaron sighed. 

“I walked in on him and my mum chatting yesterday and she told him she was there if he needed someone to talk, today he’s hanging out with Liv” Aaron said annoyed. 

“And what’s the problem with that?” Adam asked confused. 

“Well he looks at me like he could kill me. I guarantee if I asked him to hang out he’d bite my head off” Aaron said. Adam laughed. 

“Are you jealous of your mum and sister?” Adam asked amused. 

“Don’t be stupid Adam. I just don’t understand how their all friends. No smart comments either, but when we were together that’s all that they did” Aaron replied. 

“So what? He’s getting along with them. Don’t be mad at them for it” Adam said softly. 

“I’m not mad at him. I just wish we could be mates that’s all” Aaron replied. 

“Aaron, he’s your ex who were madly in love with. You can’t expect him to be friends with someone he wants more with” Adam replied. 

“So what, he just spends the rest of his life ignoring me but hanging out with my Mum and sister?” Aaron asked. 

“I think what you need to ask yourself is are you mad he won’t be your friend, or are you missing him but too stubborn to admit you want him back?” Adam replied. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“He needs time Aaron. He’s an idiot but he loves you and you can’t expect him to give everything up and be friends with you when he wants more” Adam said and walked out. Aaron put his head in his hands. 

*

At Home Farm The Whites and Belle are discussing what Robert’s been up to and why he’s suddenly returned. They don’t understand any of it, especially when Robert hasn’t explained himself. 

“How could he sit there laughing and joking with Liv but not even bother to come and see his own child?” Rebecca asked. 

“Because he’s Robert. You can’t really think he was gonna step up” Lachlan said bitterly. 

“I’m sure once you’ve seen him he’ll have a good explanation” Belle said softly. 

“Did he not say anything to you?” Lawrence asked. Chrissie shook her head. 

“He just said we all should meet him later in the pub so we can celebrate the latest addition” Chrissie replied. 

“And apparently he’s moving out of Victoria’s from what Chas told me. He’s moving into Dales Fold” Belle said. 

“So Seb will have a room?” Rebecca asked happily. Lachlan scoffed. 

“What?” Rebecca asked. 

“Or he’s moving out because he doesn’t want to be around anyone. I mean you even said it yourself, he won’t even stay more then five minutes around Seb” Lachlan replied. 

“I’m sure it will all work out in the end. He’s back now he’s bound to want something” Lawrence said softly. Rebecca let out a soft smile. 

“Well as touching as this is, me and Belle are off out. I’ll see you at the pub” Lachlan said. Chrissie nodded. 

“I’ll walk you out. I need to make some calls anyway” Lawrence said as he followed them out. 

“Chrissie it’s all gone wrong. We was meant to push him away properly not have him round and him buying a house in the village” Rebecca whispered. 

“Calm down. Believe me once he gets the true feel for parenthood he’ll walk out. One sleepless night he’ll do a runner Just you wait and see” Chrissie said smiling. Rebecca nodded unconvinced.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is exposed as Robert finally comes face to face with Rebecca.

Robert’s ready to expose Rebecca’s lie to everyone now. He’s spent the day with Liv who’s excited to see Rebecca get what she deserves, but Robert doesn’t want Aaron around it. He’s hoping and praying Aaron won’t be in the pub, but knowing Aaron and the fact he’s not got Liv he’s not holding onto that. 

He walks into the pub with a gift bag and Liv by his side and Chas smiles at home. 

“Aw. You shouldn’t have” Chas said smiling. Robert laughed. 

“I didn’t. It’s not for you it’s for Rebecca” Robert replied. Chas frowned. 

“Do I want to know what you’re up to?”  
Chas whispered. 

“Just trust me. She’ll wish she never messed with me” Robert said. Chas smiled. 

“I’ll have a bottle of champagne and a coke for this one” Robert said nodding to Liv. 

“No problem. Want it on ice?” Chas asked smiling. Robert nodded. 

“Alright Liv? Had a good day?” Aaron asked as he entered the pub. 

“Yeah. Robert’s been telling me all about his work contracts. I’ll sleep tonight” Liv joked. Robert nudged her as Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Wow you’re going all out. Chas told me to bring this through” Victoria said carrying a bucket with champagne. 

“Well we need to celebrate don’t we?” Robert said smiling. Victoria smiled. 

“Nice to see you’ve finally got your priorities straight” Victoria said. Robert nodded. Aaron frowned at Robert. He never saw him with champagne unless it was a party, and with his behaviour he’s not even sure if this is to wet the baby’s head. 

“So, do I get a glass of this?” Chas asked. 

“Help yourself. The more the merrier” Robert replied. Chas smiled as The Whites entered. 

“Oh here they are. Champagne?” Robert asked. 

“I can’t. I’m breastfeeding. Orange juice though” Rebecca said smiling as she pushed Seb towards Robert. 

“Coming right up” Chas said. Lachlan frowned at Robert. 

“When you said you’d meet us I didn’t expect you to have the local tearaway with you” Chrissie said bitterly. Rebecca got Seb out the pram as Liv rolled her eyes. 

“Well I thought she’d like to join in on the celebration. She’s family” Robert replied. 

“And he’s fine with it is he?” Lachlan asked pointing at Aaron who was talking to Adam. Robert smiled as he saw Ross enter the pub with Pete. 

“He’s okay with it actually. Anyway get a glass and let’s raise a toast” Robert said as he passed them all a drink and Chas put Rebecca’s on the bar. 

“To Rebecca for carrying Seb for nine months and being a good Mum” Robert said raising his glass. 

“Aw thanks Robert” Rebecca said smiling. 

“To Rebecca” the Whites said confused. 

“But before we get into details I have a confession to make” Robert said. 

“Oh what could that be?” Lachlan asked sarcastically. 

“The real reason I went away was to find a special present for Rebecca” Robert said with a smile. 

“Really? That’s lovely” Rebecca said softly. Victoria smiled. 

“So hand Seb over to me and you can open it” Robert said placing the present on the bar. Chas frowned at Robert unaware of what he was up to. Rebecca nodded and passed Seb over. 

“I thought it’s the least you deserved after the way I treated you” Robert said. Rebecca smiled and began opening the present. Robert turned and smiled at Liv which didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron. He said and watched the pair. Rebecca opened it and saw a frame. She began reading until she looked at Robert. 

“Robert I-“

“Why don’t you tell everyone what it says Bex?” Robert said loudly getting everyone’s attention. 

“What’s going on over there?” Adam whispered. 

“Shush” Chas said quietly. 

“Why don’t we do this privately?” Rebecca asked nervously. 

“Why? You’re pregnancy was exposed here why not have this said infront of everyone?” Robert asked. Rebecca looked at Chrissie. 

“Come on Rebecca, everyone’s waiting” Robert said. 

“What’s going on?” Victoria asked confused. Robert laughed and began walking over to Ross. 

“Congratulations mate. He’s gonna need you with a family like that” Robert said handing Seb over. Ross looked confused. 

“What you on about?” Ross asked confused as he held Seb. 

“Rebecca why don’t you tell everyone? I mean it’s already framed” Robert said loudly. 

“We should go” Rebecca said. 

“Aw why? Don’t you want everyone to know you’re as spiteful as the rest of your family?” Robert asked. Liv smiled at Robert as Aaron frowned. 

“Is someone gonna tell me why Sugden’s handed over his kid to me?” Ross asked. Chrissie walked over and took Seb off Ross. 

“I’ll have him” Chrissie said and walked back over to Rebecca. 

“Robert can we talk somewhere else?” Rebecca asked. 

“We don’t need to. Why don’t you tell everyone what that picture says?” Robert asked. Rebecca shook her head. 

“I-i can’t” Rebecca said nervously. 

“Why? Because they’ll all know what a spiteful vindictive bitch you are?” Robert asked frustrated. 

“Bex, What’s he going on about?” Victoria asked confused. 

“Rebecca, answer her” Lawrence said. 

“I tell you what why don’t I read it? I think it’ll sound better” Robert said as he snatched the frame from Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Chrissie nervously. 

“Robert Sugden’s probability of paternity of Sebastian White - 0%” Robert said smugly. Everyone began muttering. 

“What? You’re not serious?” Victoria asked shocked. Aaron’s eyes widened. 

“Oh yes I am. Read it for yourself” Robert said handing the frame over. 

“I’m sorry. I swear” Rebecca said upset. 

“Rebecca how could you? After everything Chrissie went through?” Lawrence asked disgusted. 

“Now this is just brilliant” Lachlan said amused. Belle nudged him. 

“Y’know I’m not even angry you tried to pass him off as mine. But you still carried on after you knew what it was doing to Aaron and Liv” Robert said. 

“I-im sorry” Rebecca said softly. 

“Sorry you’ve been caught out?” Robert asked. Rebecca nodded in shame. 

“It’s not me you owe an apology too. You owe Aaron and Liv one, you owe Ross one for lying to him” Robert said as he nodded to Ross who couldn’t speak. 

“How could you lie like that?” Victoria asked upset. 

“I-i just wanted him to pay for using me. I didn’t expect it to go this far” Rebecca said upset. 

“I let you into my home. I helped you” Victoria said. 

“I’m sorry” Rebecca replied quietly. 

“It was me that used you Rebecca. Me telling Aaron hurt enough, you didn’t need to hurt him even more by lying about this” Robert said angry. 

“I didn’t think he’d hurt as much as he did” Rebecca said softly. Aaron put his head down. 

“Now everyone knows what you are I want you to stay away from me. I want you to stay away from Liv and if you so much as try and look in my direction you’ll regret it” Robert threatened. Rebecca nodded and stormed out with the rest of the whites following. 

“Shows over. Get back to what you were doing” Chas shouted. 

“Are you alright mate?” Adam whispered. Aaron nodded. 

“It’s him we should be asking” Aaron replied nodding to Robert. 

“Robert I’m so sorry” Victoria said upset. 

“It’s over now” Robert replied. Victoria ran off into the backroom. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to handle it like that” Chas said. Robert shrugged. 

“She deserved it” Liv piped up. Robert smiled. 

“Look I better get off. I’ll see you tomorrow kid” Robert said Liv nodded as Robert left. 

“Are you alright love?” Chas asked as her and Liv walked over to Aaron. 

“How long as he known?” Aaron asked. 

“Since the day he left” Liv confirmed. Aaron nodded. 

“Why didn’t any of you tell me? I don’t lie and say you didn’t know” Aaron asked annoyed. Chas sighed. 

“He made us promise” Chas replied. 

“I should go and speak to him” Aaron said standing up. 

“Just leave him. He’s got enough to deal with right now” Liv said. 

“But I-“

“No buts Aaron. Let him come to you” Chas said softly. Aaron nodded in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is furious when he discovers another truth. Aaron tries to speak to Robert.

Lawrence is furious with Rebecca. He knew she had a bad side to her, but he never thought she’d lie about the father of her child. He wouldn’t speak to her on the way home and Lachlan’s constant sarcastic remarks didn’t help the situation. Rebecca can’t stop saying sorry, but Lawrence can’t believe she’d do it and allow Robert back into their lives. 

As The Whites walk into Home Farm, Rebecca’s holding a sleeping Seb who luckily is too young to understand it all. 

“How could you be so vindictive?” Lawrence asked furious. 

“Lucky, take Seb upstairs please” Chrissie pleaded. 

“What and miss the show?” Lachlan asked amused. 

“Just do it. Now” Chrissie said annoyed. Lachlan sighed and took Rebecca from Seb. 

“Dad I’m so sorry” Rebecca said upset. 

“How could you be so cruel?” Lawrence asked. 

“I needed him to realise he can’t get away with hurting people. It wasn’t fair” Rebecca replied. 

“How long have you known he wasn’t the Dad?” Lawrence asked. Rebecca sighed. 

“Since the miscarriage scare” Rebecca said. Lawrence sighed. 

“Is that why you ran away? Is that the reason you left?” Lawrence asked furious. Rebecca nodded. 

“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Lawrence asked. 

“I-i couldn’t. I didn’t want him to think I did it to break him and Aaron up” Rebecca said upset. 

“But it did Rebecca. You broke their marriage. You broke their family” Lawrence shouted. 

“We thought if we kept it a secret he’d eventually leave because of the pressure. We didn’t think he’d stick around” Rebecca replied. 

“We? Who’s we?” Lawrence asked confused. Rebecca looked at a nervous Chrissie.

“You ones about this?” Lawrence asked disgusted. 

“We didn’t want to worry you” Chrissie said softly.

“Worry me? You let me believe I pushed my own daughter away. How could you both do that?” Lawrence asked. 

“We wanted him to pay for what he did. He’s hurt this family for too long. He couldn’t keep getting away with it” Chrissie said. 

“And what’s your excuse for Aaron and Liv? They got hurt too” Lawrence yelled. 

“We’re sorry Dad” Rebecca said. 

“If I was Ross I’d take that little boy and get as far away as I possibly can. He deserves so much better” Lawrence said and stormed out. 

“Bex, it’ll be okay” Chrissie said softly. 

“How? Everything is ruined. I’m surprised Ross isn’t banging down that door demanding answers. Chrissie you promised he’d never figure it out” Rebecca snapped. 

“Well I didn’t think he’d be clever enough to do a DNA test.” Chrissie replied. 

“Oh god. What have I done?” Rebecca asked upset. Chrissie sighed. 

*

Aaron’s walking through the graveyard when he spots Robert sat by Jack’s grave. It’s the first place he knows Robert usually goes for some peace and he needed to speak to him. 

“Telling him all about it?” Aaron asked. Robert turned to see Aaron standing there. 

“How did ya know I’d be here?” Robert asked. 

“There’s only one person you’ll speak to who you know won’t answer back” Aaron replied. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“He’d be laughing right now. He’d be saying I had it coming” Robert said softly. 

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” Aaron asked. Robert sighed. 

“What’s the point? You made your feelings pretty clear. You didn’t need to hear my problem” Robert replied. 

“I don’t care what I said Robert, I just want to be there for ya” Aaron said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“I don’t even care what she did to me. It’s what she did to you and Liv. You didn’t deserve that” Robert said. 

“Neither did you. She shouldn’t of lied” Aaron replied. 

“When I found out she was pregnant every part of me wanted her to say he wasn’t mine. I wanted her to give me and you a chance of getting past it” Robert said. Aaron looked down. 

“But she never did. Then I lost you, Liv came back and before you knew it I lost her too” Robert said softly. Aaron sighed. 

“You’ve not lost her. She’s still here” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“I wanted to give her everything we never had y’know? I knew under that tough girl look she was hurting. She was longing for the family life” Robert said softly. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“We still gave her that” Aaron said. 

“Yeah, for a while. Then I had to learn to live without you and I messed it all up” Robert replied. 

“We’re all at fault Robert. You can’t blame it all on yourself” Aaron said. 

“When she came back and found out, it was like loosing you all over again” Robert said. Aaron smiled sadly. 

“I never thought the day would come where I’d look at her and see another Vic. Another sister. But I did didn’t I? I allowed myself to love that girl, want to protect her and then I let her down” Robert said sadly. 

“She loves you Robert. She doesn’t blame you” Aaron replied sad. 

“But I can’t get her face out my head. The hurt she felt when she knew what happened.” Robert said. Aaron sighed. 

“I’m so sorry. I should of seen this” Aaron said. 

“Hardly your fault is it? Anyway. It’s over now. Everything I had with them is gone” Robert replied. 

“W-what you gonna do now?” Aaron asked nervously. Robert sighed. 

“Well I’ve got a house to sort out. That’s my focus. Getting things back on track and forgetting they exist” Robert replied. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Aaron asked concerned. 

“Somehow I think I will be. For once I’m gonna do the right thing and just walk away. They can do what they want now” Robert said smiling and sadly and walked away. Aaron watched as Robert walked away. He looked defeated, hurt and tired. Aaron looked at Jack’s grave instantly. 

“He’s not a disappointment y’know? Shame you never saw that” Aaron said and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets support from an unexpected source. Ross demands answers from Rebecca.

Robert was happy the truth was finally out. Rebecca had been trying to contact him since last night but he kept denying the call. Victoria had been trying to talk to him about it but he didn’t want to know, not because he blamed her but because of how quick she was to support Rebecca over her pregnancy instead of seeing what had truly happened. 

Everyone he saw had given him a sad smile or a sad look, whereas Ross couldn’t even look at him. He didn’t like Ross, but he had to feel for him being denied his chance to be a Dad again. He’s sat in the cafe knowing Victoria’s got a busy morning at work and he know’s she won’t be pestering him. 

“Here you go. Sorry to hear about little Sebastian” Brenda said softly as she placed his Americano down on the table. 

“Not your fault is it?” Robert replied. Brenda let out a little smile. 

“Still, it’s wrong what she did. Atleast you can move on now though eh?” Brenda said. 

“Can I have a tea and a bacon butty when you’re ready Brenda?” Adam interrupted. 

“No problem.” She said and walked off. 

“So, how you holding up?” Adam asked taking a seat opposite Robert. 

“Me? Fine” Robert replied bluntly. 

“Come on man, you don’t need to pretend to me. I know what it’s like finding out a kid isn’t ready yours” Adam said softly. Robert sighed. 

“Difference is though the Mum didn’t actually know and carry on lying did she? And I never wanted him where as you wanted Johnny” Robert replied. Adam nodded sadly. 

“Is Aaron working today?” Robert asked curiously. 

“Y-yeah. He’s not in the best of moods after yesterday but what’s new there?” Adam joked. 

“He is alright though? He’s not doing anything stupid?” Robert asked worried. 

“Nah mate. He’s confused, angry. Keeps banging on about what he’d do to Rebecca if she was a bloke. He’s more worried about you” Adam replied. 

“Well tell him he doesn’t need to be, I’m fine. Aslong as he’s alright and Liv’s keeping out of trouble everything’s sweet” Robert said softly. Adam nodded. 

“Y-you might need to talk to him at some point though. I think you both need to” Adam said calmly. 

“And say what? I’ve done my fair share of moping about now. The baby being mine shouldn’t change anything. It was my fault he ended up the way he did, he’s a lot happier now without me.” Robert said bluntly. Adam sighed. 

“Just talk to him yeah? Atleast let him know you’re alright” Adam said softly. 

“Whatever. I need to go and sort some things out” Robert said grabbing his jacket. 

“Will you speak to Aaron?” Adam asked. Robert sighed. 

“I’ll see. I’ve got a lot of” Robert said and walked out. Adam sighed. 

*  
Ross is walking out of his house when he spots Rebecca merging from the shop. He’s angry at her, he wants answers. 

“Oi, I think we need to talk” Ross shouted. Rebecca looked up to see him angrily walking over. 

“Whatever it is it can wait. I need to speak to a few people” Rebecca replied. 

“Starting with me. Why would you lie like that?” Ross asked annoyed. Rebecca sighed. 

“You told me yourself you didn’t want another child. What was I supposed to do?” Rebecca asked. 

“Not lie for a start. Robert didn’t want a baby either but that didn’t stop ya did it” Ross said bitterly. 

“I’m not going to justify myself to the likes of you” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“Oh you are darling. I’ve got another son and I’m not someone who lets my kid walk around without a Dad” Ross said angrily. 

“I think it’s a bit late now. Seb doesn’t know who you are” Rebecca said. 

“He’s not even a month old Rebecca, I’m sure he’d get used to me. I’ll be up at yours tonight then we’ll talk. We’ll arrange something so I can get to know my son. You’ll be damned if you think I’ll let you raise him around your lot” Ross replied. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Rebecca asked annoyed. 

“Exactly how it sounds. I’ll see you later, you better have some good answers otherwise I’ll see you in court” Ross said annoyed and stormed off. Rebecca sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk. Chas has a few choice words for Victoria.

Aaron couldn’t understand it all. He was shocked that Rebecca had lied, he’d always had a negative feeling about her but he never expected her to lie after everything Chrissie went through. He was confused why Rebecca would want to hurt him when he’s never done anything wrong to her, he was hurt that Robert got lied to for months. He doesn’t know what to do or say about it all. 

He’s in the middle of smashing a car up at the scrapyard hoping to take his mind off it all. He needs a release so he doesn’t kick off, or loose his temper. 

“Thank god you don’t work at the garage” a voice said. Aaron turned to see Robert walking towards him. 

“I-i didn’t expect you to be here today” Aaron said nervously. Robert let out a nervous smile. 

“Yeah well, she’s already took so much from me. The least I can do is prove this is one thing she hasn’t” Robert replied. 

“How you baring up?” Aaron asked. Robert sighed. 

“I wish people would stop asking me that. I’m perfectly fine” Robert said bluntly. 

“People care Robert. We only want to help” Robert said softly. 

“People don’t care, they feel guilty. If any of you wanted to help you all wouldn’t of believed her” Robert replied annoyed. 

“Hang on a minute, you can’t take this out on us” Aaron replied shocked. Robert sighed. 

“I’m sorry alright? I just don’t get how I ask her about it, Liv a fifteen year old girl clicks on she can’t know for sure but all you just believed her” Robert replied. 

“When I found out I prayed to myself every single night that baby wasn’t yours. I hurt myself because I couldn’t cope with it” Aaron said frustrated. Robert sadly smiled. 

“Why do you think I did it infront of everyone? I don’t even hate her for what she did to me. It’s what she did to you and Liv. I promised you both I’d be there and I couldn’t even protect you from that family” Robert replied softly. 

“But this wasn’t your fault. It’s her fault for all the lies she told” Aaron said. 

“Maybe. But I had it coming didn’t I? I’ve used people. I’ve hurt them, I’ve cheated it was bound to happen” Robert said sadly. 

“Why did you tell Liv and my Mum but not me?” Aaron asked curiously. Robert sighed. 

“Liv was the only person to ever question her about Ross. As much as I hated myself and her for what had happened, I needed Liv there when I found out. I didn’t tell your Mum, Liv did” Robert confirmed. 

“But Liv’s just a kid. Why not have me there? Or better still tell me straight away” Aaron asked. 

“Once we got engaged I knew eventually me and Liv would need a proper relationship. She was gonna be part of our us for a long time. Then we bought the house, I thought it was about time I make sure these relationships stick” Robert said sadly. 

“And?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Then the stuff with Kasim happened and I knew I had to step up. You went to prison and suddenly I was left to do it on my own. I felt like a Dad at the time taking care of a long lost child. I was struggling” Robert replied. 

“Is that why it was just her you told?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. 

“It felt strange having a kid rely on me. Looking out for them all the time, I never thought I’d be in that position but I was. I felt like I’d let her down. She already had one bad Dad and I just gave her another” Robert said sadly. 

“R-robert you were great with her. I’m glad I left her with you” Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter now though does it? The one bit of stability in my life has gone. I’ll be there for her, I’ll give her what she needs but what I had won’t ever come back. Rebecca’s made sure of that” Robert said sadly and walked into the portacabin. Aaron wiped his eyes. 

*

In the pub Chas is serving when she notices Victoria walking through the door. 

“You’re not working today are ya?” Chas asked confused. 

“N-no. I’ve been trying to get hold of Robert but he’s denying my calls” Victoria said sadly. 

“Just give him time. Let him find a way to move forward” Chas said softly. 

“I-i just don’t get it. Why would someone lie like that?” Victoria asked upset. 

“Because she’s a vindictive cow who’s only been set out to do one thing. Robert I can’t fully blame but I have no sympathy for anyone else” Chas replied. 

“I let her into my home. I helped Robert towards them. Why would she lie to me?” Victoria asked. 

“You’ve got no-one to blame but yourself on this Vic. I’m sorry but it’s true” Chas said bitterly. 

“And how exactly is that my fault?” Victoria asked confused. 

“You got yourself involved. When you found out she’d slept with Robert What was the one thing on your mind?” Chas asked. 

“Her not telling me she’d slept with Robert” Victoria replied. 

“Exactly. Did you ever give a thought about Aaron or Robert? I’m not defending your brother but you pushed that baby on him. You allowed her into your home when she’d hurt one of your closest friends” Chas said annoyed. 

“I didn’t think she was a liar” Victoria said. 

“But you didn’t like her until she was pregnant did ya? You were so obsessed with the thought of having a baby you gave no damn about anyone else. You thought you was having a nephew and got excited. What about Aaron and Liv?” Chas asked. Victoria sighed. 

“I-I didn’t think” Victoria said upset. 

“Exactly. Now because of all that pushing, you inviting Rebecca back to live in your home and having her back round here ended their marriage. Maybe if you’d have chosen to accept your brother’s decision and be there for your mate none of this would of got so far” Chas said and walked off. Victoria wiped her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca reveals the full truth to Ross. Aaron looks through photos.

Rebecca’s sat in the living room feeding Seb whilst Chrissie answers the door. She’s expecting it to be Chas or Victoria but she gets a shock to see Ross walking into the living room. She didn’t think he’d actually show up and now she’s scared about what he’d say. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d show” Rebecca said nervously. 

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me Bex” Chrissie said. Rebecca nodded as Chrissie left them to it. 

“So, what do you want?” Rebecca asked. 

“I want the truth. I mean the proper truth. Why and how you did all this. I won’t be leaving here until you do” Ross said sternly. Rebecca nodded. 

“First question, why lie?” Ross asked. 

“At first I really thought he was the Dad. I swear Ross you need to believe me” Rebecca pleaded. 

“When did you realise he was mine?” Ross asked. 

“W-when I had the miscarriage scare. I was a week further then I thought” Rebecca said nervously. 

“Is that why you left?” Ross asked. Rebecca nodded. 

“So, why come back? Why stay with Victoria?” Ross asked suspiciously. 

“I’d called Chrissie crying. I told her before I left that the baby wasn’t Robert’s because the dates don’t match but I called her because I didn’t know what to do. Victoria and Dad kept leaving me messages” Rebecca confirmed. Ross nodded. 

“And what else?” Ross asked. 

“She kept going on and on about how much he’d hurt this family. Talking about how if he found out it’d make things easier for him and Aaron. She didn’t want him to win again and I agreed. He didn’t deserve to be happy when she just uses people” Rebecca said. 

“Why not tell me? I would of happily let Sugden take the fall for this one. I loved seeing him suffer” Ross said bitterly. Rebecca sighed. 

“I thought if I told you, you’d make a big deal out of it. You already said you didn’t want to be a Dad again so I didn’t want to force you” Rebecca said softly. 

“Robert didn’t want to be a Dad either. You still put it on him” Ross replied. 

“You never hurt me like he did. I couldn’t let him carry on using people” Rebecca said. 

“And what about Aaron? He’s done nothing wrong in this situation” Ross asked. 

“I wanted him to see what Robert was like. I wanted him to open his eyes” Rebecca said sadly. Ross laughed. 

“What?” Rebecca asked annoyed. 

“Aaron had an affair with Robert. He started their whole relationship on cheating and lies. He knew what he was like Rebecca, you didn’t need to hurt him too. I’m no fan of the guy but he’s had a lot to deal with he didn’t deserve that” Ross said amused. 

“I-i know. I’m sorry” Rebecca said. 

“And what about Liv? Did you think about her in this situation? She’s just a kid who’s family got ripped apart” Ross asked bitterly. 

“I didn’t think about her. I just thought about Robert needing to pay” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“I’m a lot of things Rebecca but even I know I’m not a bad Dad. I’ve done good with Moses and I intend to do the same with him” Ross said pointing at Seb. 

“Y-you want to be involved?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“I didn’t want another kid, but I do now. I’ll step up and do my bit. But we only talk regarding him. You understand?” Ross asked bitterly. Rebecca nodded. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Rebecca asked. Ross nodded. Rebecca got up and placed Seb in Ross’ arms. 

“I’ll leave you two alone for a while. I need to sterilise his bottles. I’m glad we can sort this out” Rebecca said smiling. Ross nodded as Rebecca left. 

“She has no idea what’s coming her way. Believe me son, she’ll regret what she’s done. I won’t leave you to be raise by this family” Ross whispered.

*

At The Mill Aaron’s looking through photos when Liv comes down the stairs. 

“That was such a good day” Liv said as she looked at a picture of Aaron and Robert from their wedding. 

“Y-yeah it was” Aaron said with a smile. 

“What you doing anyway?” Liv asked. 

“L-looking through this box of photos. Reminding myself what life was like before this baby drama” Aaron replied. Liv sighed. 

“You’re missing it aren’t ya? Him being here” Liv asked softly. Aaron nodded sadly. 

“Then why don’t you tell him? There’s nothing stopping ya” Liv replied. Aaron sighed. 

“If I go and tell him that I want him back he’ll think it’s because the baby isn’t his. I need to respect him and give him space” Aaron replied. 

“He still cares about you y’know. He never stopped” Liv said softly. 

“I know. I never thought he would” Aaron said sadly. 

“Whatever’s happened has happened. Don’t let her win by sitting here sad. Go out there, smile and make her think she’s not broken anything” Liv said. Aaron smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to move on. The Dingles worry about Aaron.

The past year had taken its toll on Robert. He’d lost Andy due to being framed, then he had to save Aaron from a drowning car. Aaron going to prison then everything happening with Rebecca had worn him out. 

He never wanted this baby and his anger comes from the hurt it caused Aaron and Liv. He’s still going to be there for Liv and if Aaron ever needed a friend he’d be there but right now he needs to move on. He’s not got the energy to be fighting with The Whites anymore he’s just happy to be away from them. 

He’s sat in the cafe with Liv who agreed to spend some time with him. He was happy this was one person who wasn’t pussy footing around him. 

“I found Aaron looking through your wedding photos last night” Liv confirmed. Robert nodded sadly. 

“He was alright though?” Robert asked worried. 

“Y-yeah. He just wanted to remind himself that you were happy once” Liv said softly. Robert smiled. 

“Do you think you’d ever get back together with him?” Liv asked curiously. Robert sighed. 

“I love that man more then life but there’s no hope for us anymore. He made the choice to end it, since he has he’s been the happiest I’ve ever seen him. I can’t bring him down anymore” Robert said sadly. Liv nodded. 

“So, what you planning on doing next?” Liv asked. 

“Well, I need to move into Jacobs Fold so you can earn yourself some money by helping me.” Robert said grinning. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“And what else?” Liv asked. 

“I just need to concentrate on the future now. Forget what’s happened and try to move forward” Robert said. Liv nodded. 

“I get a room at yours right? Like if I want to get away from Aaron?” Liv asked. Robert laughed. 

“You can have a room at mine on one condition” Robert said amused. 

“And what’s that?” Liv asked. 

“No boys are found in your bedroom” Robert said. Liv laughed. 

“As long as I don’t see any in yours we’ll have a deal” Liv replied. Robert laughed.

*

In the pub The Dingles are all sat gossiping about recent events. They’ve not payed much attention to the situation but now they have they realise the hurt it’s caused others. 

“I just can’t believe she’d put them through that” Lisa said. 

“Well I can. She’s a White” Charity piped up. 

“Any word from our Aaron?” Cain asked. 

“He’s been quiet. Adam said he’s been moody and Liv said he’d been moping around the house looking through photos” Chas said sadly. 

“And what about Sugden?” Sam asked. Chas sighed. 

“As far as I know he’s as happy as he can he. He’s away from them, I think he’s just moving on now” Chas replied. 

“And what about Rebecca? Heard from her?” Debbie asked. Chas shook her head. 

“Not been in the village since it happened. If she had any sense she’d stay in her house” Chas said bitterly. 

“And what about the others?” Zak asked. 

“Last I heard Lawrence and Lachlan went away after it all came out. God knows what’s happened since” Chas replied. 

“Their coming back tomorrow. Lachlan text me” Belle said. 

“You can stop seeing ‘im. The whole family is trouble” Cain said. 

“It’s not his fault Rebecca lied” Belle defended. 

“The sooner we’re all rid of that family the better. Think about what this has done to Aaron” Cain replied. Belle sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert moves into his new home. Diane returns from a business trip and discovers the truth.

Robert was happy he finally had something to look forward to. He’d hired Adam, Jimmy, Liv and Sam to help him move into the house. Victoria was one person on his list he’d tried to avoid and it killed me he wanted that but he needed to move forward. 

“I swear if you’re not emptying your wallet after this Robert, they’ll be trouble” Liv said as she brought a box into the house. Robert laughed. 

“I said I’d pay ya didn’t I? But don’t expect it all the time” Robert joked. Liv smiled. 

“Rob, do you ever do any work?” Adam asked coming into the house. 

“I’m babysitting you lot aren’t I?” Robert joked. 

“More like we’re babysitting you” Jimmy said carrying a large box. Robert laughed. 

“Where’s Sam?” Robert asked confused. 

“Telling the delivery man all about the bird noises he can do. Don’t even ask” Jimmy replied. Robert laughed. 

“I’ve heard about them enough times. Thank god I’m not out there” Robert said amused. 

“How you holding up man?” Adam asked. Robert sighed. 

“Trying to not dwell on the past. It’s all about moving forward now” Robert said softly. Adam nodded. 

“The Robert Sugden we know doesn’t do calm. Normally he’d be going after that family” Jimmy joked. 

“Well I’ve got more important things now haven’t I? That family took too much from me. They won’t take anything else” Robert replied. Jimmy nodded. 

“Right you, start go unpacking upstairs” Robert said glaring at Liv. Liv sighed as she took a box upstairs. 

“You two are getting on well” Adam said. 

“Well she’s a good kid isn’t she? She didn’t deserve to be dragged into this” Robert said sadly. 

“Just look after her yeah? She’s been through enough” Adam replied. Robert nodded. 

“That delivery man sent me in here. He’s gone now” Sam said entering the house. Robert laughed. 

“Look thank you all for helping me. Come to the pub later and I’ll buy you all a drink” Robert said. They all cheered. 

*  
Diane’s arrived back in the village ready to get back to work. She’d had to attend a business trip to try and find new ways to improve the B and B so she had no idea anything that had happened. Everyone tried calling her but she hadn’t picked up. She sees Laurel running towards her and smiles.

“Hey pet I was just coming to see you lot” Diane said smiling. 

“Diane, we’ve been trying to get hold you” Laurel said out of breath. 

“Why? Has something happened?” Diane asked confused. 

“Yes. Big time” Laurel replied. 

“Well I’ve just got to drop in and see Robert and little Sebastian but I’ll be over soon. It’s not bad is it?” Diane asked. 

“Robert’s not with Seb. He found something out” Laurel said nervously. 

“What do you mean?” Diane asked confused. Laurel sighed. 

“We’ve been trying to call you but you didn’t pick up” Laurel said. 

“No-ones hurt are they?” Diane asked worried. Laurel shook her head. 

“We’ve all found out that Robert isn’t Seb’s Dad” Laurel said nervously. Diane let out a nervous laugh. 

“Don’t we stupid. Of course he is” Diane said. Laurel shook her head. 

“I don’t know the details, I just know it all kicked off at the pub and it came out. I need to get to work but you really need to go and see Robert” Laurel said. Diane nodded. She had no idea, she was confused she didn’t understand what’s going on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv overhears a conversion. Adam encourages Aaron to be honest.

Diane was confused what was going on. She didn’t understand what’s happened. Laurel had text her after leaving her she forgot to mention Robert had moved into Jacobs Fold so Diane headed straight there. 

“Only me pet. Door was open” Diane said entering the house. Robert let out a smile. 

“Oh hi, didn’t think you was back today” Robert replied. 

“My phones been broke. I just thought I needed to come and see ya” Diane said softly. Robert nodded. 

“So you’ve heard then?” Robert asked. Liv was about to go downstairs when she heard voices, so she decided to sit at the top of the stairs. 

“It’s not true is it? Laurel just told me. Seb is your son isn’t he? She told us all he was” Diane asked worried. Robert sighed. 

“She took us all for fools Diane. He’s not mine, he’s Ross’” Robert replied. Diane’s eyes widened. 

“Why would she do that? How could anyone lie about their child’s father?” Diane asked disgusted. 

“I honestly don’t have enough energy to care about Diane. She took everything from me, the least I can do I show her she can’t win” Robert said sadly. 

“How you holding up?” Diane asked curiously. Robert sighed. 

“It’s not me I’m bothered about. I never felt look for the baby, so in a way I don’t feel like I’ve lost a child. Aaron and Liv suffered more then me” Robert replied. 

“H-how are they holding up?” Diane asked nervously. 

“Aaron’s apologising like it’s his fault, Liv’s being strong as usual. I just don’t know how I’m meant to look Aaron in the eye again. He went through so much because of this” Robert said upset. Diane sighed. 

“H-how about you two? Do you think there’s a chance you could get back together now?” Diane asked. Robert sighed. 

“What’s the point? What I did destroyed him. It set him back, now he’s happy and healthier. He’s better off without me” Robert replied. 

“And are you seeing what Aaron wants you to believe? You don’t know he’s happier” Diane said softly. 

“He is. I only ever want to know if he’s okay and everyone tells me he is. I don’t ask Liv about him that much, I don’t want her to be stuck in the middle” Robert said sadly. 

“How are you two getting along then?” Diane asked. 

“She’s been great. It’s nice to have her back around, she’s upstairs sorting stuff out at the moment. I promised her she’d always have a room here” Robert said with a soft smile. Diane smiled. 

“You would tell me if you weren’t okay?” Diane asked. 

“Honestly I’m fine. She won’t win, but do me a favour and don’t go all crazy like you did when you found out about Andy. I need everything to be normal and not a battle. I need to move on” Robert pleaded. Diane nodded softly. 

*

In the pub Aaron agreed to meet Adam for a drink in the pub that way his Mum could see him and not keep bombarding him with phone calls. 

“So, how did the move go?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“It was alright. He’s gonna meet us in here in a bit so he could buy us all a drink” Adam replied. Aaron nodded. 

“How you holding up?” Adam asked curiously. Aaron sighed. 

“What exactly am I meant to do? I gave up my rights for concern when I walked away from him. It’s not as if he tells me stuff anyway” Aaron said sadly. 

“So, you’ve not been thinking about how you and him would still be together if she didn’t lie?” Adam asked. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter does it? It’s been over for months” Aaron replied. 

“But do you want it to be over? By the jealousy of him hanging with your sister and how you talk about him it sounds to me you want him back” Adam said. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I wanted him back the minute I came home. I regretted leaving him” Aaron said sadly. 

“So why didn’t you tell him?” Adam asked confused. 

“Because he had bigger things on his mind like the baby. I left him, I can’t go away for a couple of weeks and come back running into his arms. I’d look crazy” Aaron replied. 

“So what’s stopping you now? Tell him how you feel” Adam suggested. 

“And how horrible would I look? It makes it look like I’d only want him back because he doesn’t have a child anymore” Aaron replied. 

“Tell him how you’ve been feeling, how long you’ve felt like that and he might believe ya” Adam said softly. Aaron shook his head. 

“I can’t. He’ll hate me for waiting so long” Aaron replied. 

“Well you’ve got a choice, either you speak to him or I will. Either way if he doesn’t know by the end of the week I’ll tell him myself” Adam said. Aaron sighed. He was in such an awkward situation he didn’t know what was best to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca faces Diane. Adam continues to push Aaron.

Rebecca felt nervous about going into the village again. She’d not been here since it all kicked off in the pub, it’s even worse Chrissie is busy all day with meetings so she has to face everyone on her own. She’d agreed to meet Ross in the cafe so he could spend time with Seb, she’s shocked at how easy and calm Ross has been about the whole situation. She walks into the cafe pushing Seb and immediately everyone’s staring at her. She knew this would happen, but she feels awkward. 

“Can I have a tea please?” Rebecca asked. Brenda looked at her in disgust. 

“I’m surprised you’ve shown your face round here again. I thought you’d of avoided it all” Brenda said. Rebecca sighed. 

“I can go to another cafe if a cup of tea is too much to ask for?” Rebecca said. 

“Take a seat. I’ll bring it over” Brenda said bluntly. Rebecca nodded. She went to walk to a table when Liv walked into the cafe. 

“Finally decided to stop hiding then” Liv said smugly. 

“Look, I just came for a cup of tea and to meet Ross. I don’t want a fight” Rebecca said exhausted. 

“There’s a lot of things people don’t want but they still get. Like their husband leaving them or a kid they didn’t want” Liv replied. Rebecca sighed. 

“I’ve said I’m sorry. What more do you want me to do? I didn’t mean for you to get caught in the cross fire or Aaron” Rebecca said. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“I don’t think sorry can cut it this time. No-one wants you here Rebecca, why don’t you just go?” Liv replied annoyed. 

“What I did was wrong, but my son comes first and his Dad will he here any minute so if you don’t mind I’d like to just forget about it” Rebecca said as she went and sat down. Diane walks in and immediately spots Rebecca. 

“You’ve got a nerve showing your face round here” Diane shouted storming over. 

“Please no trouble ladies” Bob said from behind the counter. 

“D-diane I’m sorry” Rebecca said standing up nervously. Diane immediately slapped Rebecca round the face. Liv laughed. 

“Welcome home Diane” she whispered. 

“What the hell was that for?” Rebecca asked putting her hand on her cheek. 

“Your family have ruined mine one too many times now. I’ll make sure you pay for this” Diane said annoyed. 

“Forget that tea Brenda. I’ll go to a more friendly environment” Rebecca said as she pushed Seb out the cafe. 

“About time someone did it” Liv said as Diane walked over. 

“Oh that’s the least of her problems. The spiteful cow” Diane replied. 

“Yes ladies, what can I get you?” Bob asked. 

“I’ll have a tea and a bacon butty please” Liv said. 

“I’ll get those. Stick a coffee and a chocolate muffin in there aswell” Diane said. 

“Oh cheers Diane” Liv said smiling. 

“No worries pet. Me and you need a few words anyway” Diane said. Liv nodded. 

*

At the scrapyard Adam’s watching Aaron carefully as he tries to do the paperwork. He loves him like a brother and knows just how much he loves Robert, he’s just hoping Aaron does the right thing and ends up being honest. 

“Alright boys?” Victoria asked as she entered the portacabin. 

“How are you holding up babe?” Adam asked concerned. Aaron looked at Victoria with sadness in his eyes as she sighed. 

“I’m just worried about Robert. He seems a bit to calm about everything. What if he’s just hiding how hurt he is and he does something stupid?” Victoria asked upset. 

“Eh babe you can’t think like that. If you’re that worried why don’t you get Aaron to check on him?” Adam suggested. Aaron’s eyes widened. 

“Could you? I think it would mean a lot to him” Victoria said softly. 

“I don’t think I’m the best person right now. The last person he’ll want to see is the one who broke up with him” Aaron said sadly. 

“Please Aaron, he never tells me anything and I know he’ll tell you” Victoria pleaded. Aaron sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll try and talk to him but I’m not promising anything” Aaron said. 

“It means a lot. Anyway I best go and make sure Diane’s alright. Apparently she slapped Rebecca in the cafe” Victoria piped up. Adam let out a little laugh. 

“Go on Diane” Adam said amused. 

“I best go. Aaron text me later yeah?” Victoria asked. Aaron nodded as she left. 

“I’m guessing you’ve not spoke to him then?” Adam asked. Aaron sighed. 

“I’m just trying to find the right time” Aaron replied. 

“Aaron, he’s not a mind reader. Just tell him so then atleast you know you tried” Adam said softly. Aaron rolled his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Rebecca come face to face. Adam let’s a secret slip.

Aaron wanted more then anything to be there for Robert. He wanted to hug him so tight and never let him go again, but right now he isn’t sure if he should. He walked away from him months ago, he ended their relationship but it hurts seeing Robert get on with life like nothings happened. Adam keeps encouraging him to talk to Robert, but he knows how bad it would look to him if he told him he missed him now the baby isn’t his. 

He’s walking towards The Mill when he spots Rebecca knocking at the door. She’s got Seb in the pram, fighting with her is the last thing he wants to do right now. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Aaron asked. Rebecca turned nervously to see Aaron. 

“I was hoping we could talk. A chance for me to explain. No-one else seems to want to hear it” Rebecca said nervously. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“And you think I would? Nothing you say would ever make up for what you did” Aaron replied amused. Rebecca sighed. 

“I can’t keep apologising for the rest of my life. Why can’t you all just accept I’m sorry?” Rebecca asked annoyed. 

“You ruined our marriage, our family. I ended up hurting myself,I left Robert and my little sister was hurt by your lies. You hurt a lot of people” Aaron said frustrated. 

“The truths out now. He isn’t around me or the baby, the least you owe me is a chance to explain myself” Rebecca replied. Aaron laughed. 

“I owe you nothing. What you did was beyond cruel. After everything your sister went through why would you risk putting your son through that?” Aaron asked. 

“I-i just wanted him to pay. I needed him to see he can’t keep using people” Rebecca said nervously. 

“You knew exactly what he was like, but you still kept getting involved with him” Aaron defended. 

“You know what he’s like, yet you seem to always go running back to him” Rebecca said. 

“The difference between me and you, I don’t fall for his lies. I know when he’s hiding something, I know every side to him. You only know what he let you see” Aaron said amused. Rebecca sighed. 

“Are you going to take him back now?” Rebecca asked curiously. 

“And what if I was? That isn’t your business” Aaron said bluntly. 

“If the baby was his, would you still take him back?” Rebecca asked. Aaron sighed. 

“If and when I ever decide to take Robert back isn’t your business. He’s never wanted you Rebecca and he still doesn’t.” Aaron said smiling. 

“Y-yeah I think I get that now” Rebecca said sadly. 

“Why don’t you do us all a favour and just get out of here? Not one person in this village actually wants you around” Aaron replied. 

“I think you’ll find Ross does. Otherwise he would of told me” Rebecca said. 

“He’ll want his son, he won’t want you. No-one ever has really though have they? Nothing new there” Aaron said smiling. Rebecca sighed. 

“Look it’s obvious Robert won’t even give me the time of day, could you just give him this please?” Rebecca asked as she handed Aaron and envelope. 

“What is it?” Aaron asked confused. 

“A cheque. He gave it me for the baby along with a picture of his Dad. I just wanted to return it” Rebecca said as she pushed Seb and left. Aaron sighed. 

*

Liv arrives in the portacabin and sees Aaron isn’t there. 

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Adam asked confused. 

“I’m on my lunch break. Where’s Aaron?” Liv asked. 

“Gone home to sort something out apparently. What do you need him for?” Adam replied. 

“He just told me he needed to talk on my lunch break. I guess it’ll have to wait till I’m home” Liv replied. 

“Avoiding telling you aswell now then?” Adam piped up. Liv frowned. 

“Telling me what?” Liv asked confused. 

“L-look I shouldn’t of said anything. Maybe let Aaron tell ya” Adam replied nervously. 

“Have you met Aaron? The most you get out of him is grunts. What did he need to tell me?” Liv asked. Adam sighed. 

“If I tell ya, you need to promise you didn’t hear it from me” Adam pleaded. Liv nodded. 

“I think he wants to get back together with Robert. He’s just hesitant to do it.” Adam said softly. 

“He’s actually said that?” Liv asked. Adam nodded. 

“He doesn’t think it’s the right time. What with everything else going on” Adam replied. 

“It’s not exactly the best time to tell someone you want them back after you find out their not a Dad after all” Liv said. 

“Yeah I know, but from the way he’s talking it sounds like he’s wanted it for ages. He’s just scared” Adam said softly. 

“Right. And what about what Robert wants?” Liv asked. Adam frowned. 

“Are you telling me he wouldn’t jump at the chance?” Adam asked. Liv shook her head. 

“I know he’d love him back, I’d love them back together but is now the right time? They split up because of the baby, Robert needs to come to terms with everything that’s happened. Maybe it’s not the best time” Liv suggested. 

“Shouldn’t he be the judge of that?” Adam said. Liv shrugged. 

“Maybe. But we shouldn’t push either of them. They’ve both got a lot to deal with right now. But if it comes down to it in a few months we’ll just bash their heads together” Liv joked. Adam let out a little laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron spends time with Robert. Liv and Adam decide to take control.

Aaron doesn’t understand why Robert gave so much money and a photo of his Dad to Rebecca. He understands him helping her set up for the baby, but giving her as much as he did confuses Aaron. The picture of his Dad confuses him because he knows how much of a sore subject Jack is. He walks into the pub and spots Robert sat in a booth and decides to go and join in. 

“Didn’t have you down as a skiver” Aaron joked as he sat opposite Robert. He let out a little laugh. 

“I know it’s the one place Rebecca won’t be in and after hearing Diane gave her a slap I knew she was hanging around again” Robert replied. 

“She was bound to resurface eventually. Although a pretty brave move if you ask me” Aaron replied. Robert shrugged. 

“I’m sure everyone will get over it by next week. They’ll be other lives to talk about” Robert said. 

“Oh I don’t know. Mr Shifty is now apparently Mr Popular with everyone having his back” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“What you doing here anyway? Isn’t the scrapyard busy this week?” Robert asked. 

“There’s not much to do today and if I hear Adam talk about how amazing Victoria is and how much he loves having her back I might need to find a new best mate” Aaron said. Robert laughed. 

“I’m sure she’s just as worse. Atleast she’s happy though” Robert replied. 

“And are you? Happy I mean” Aaron asked. Robert sighed. 

“I just want to move on. That family has brought nothing but bad luck to my life, now I have no reason to be around them” Robert replied. Aaron nodded. 

“So you’re not planning a big revenge plan for them then?” Aaron asked. Robert shook his head. 

“Using people and manipulating them is what got me stuck like this. I don’t want anything to do with them anymore” Robert said softly. 

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Robert?” Aaron asked jokingly. 

“He got left in the past with everything else” Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

“L-look I know you don’t want anything to do with them but I saw Rebecca today. She came by the house” Aaron said nervously. 

“I hope you told her where to go. Don’t even give her the time of day” Robert replied. 

“I didn’t want to hear her excuses. But she told me to give you this back” Aaron said handing Robert the envelope. 

“Wow. I thought I’d have to fight her in court for the it back” Robert said taking the envelope off Aaron. 

“She’s part of the richest family in the village. Why an earth did you give her that much?” Aaron asked confused. 

“It was my way of not being part of this babies life but still providing for him. I didn’t want her to be the only one to tell him she’s the only one who gave him money” Robert replied. Aaron nodded. 

“And the picture?” Aaron asked curious. 

“I was hardly going to give him a picture of you was I? I thought I’d give him a picture of someone he’d never meet” Robert replied. Aaron nodded. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aaron asked. Robert sighed. 

“Believe me I don’t care about anything right now. What she did to me doesn’t bother me, it’s what she did to you and Liv. I was the problem and she made others suffer because of it” Robert said sadly. 

“I don’t agree with what she did, but you shouldn’t be bothered about how others are and not yourself. What she did was out of order” Aaron replied. 

“I honestly don’t want to talk about it. So if you’re skiving as much as me the round is on you” Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh and headed to the bar. 

*

An hour later Liv walks into the pub and spots Aaron and Robert in the booth. She notices how calm and happy they look around each other. 

“How long have those two been there?” Liv asked as she sat next to Adam. 

“I’ve only been here twenty minutes and not one of them have looked in my direction. I think they’ve been there a while. He never came back to work” Adam replied. 

“Have they been like that the whole time? Smiling at each other like that?” Liv asked curiously. 

“I hate to say it but yes. It’s making me jealous actually, I don’t think me and Vic even look at each other like that” Adam joked. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“I don’t think anyone looks at others like that apart from those two. They look so happy” Liv replied. 

“Do you think he’s told him?” Adam asked. Liv shook his head. 

“If he did they wouldn’t be sat there right now. They’d be a lot more private if you know what I mean” Liv said letting out a little laugh. 

“So what do we do? It’s quite obvious they should be together and there’s no way I can spend the next few months watching them two look at each other like that without actually being together” Adam said. 

“What do you want us to do? Play matchmaker?” Liv asked jokingly. 

“Maybe that’s not a bad idea. Those two are as stubborn as ever. Maybe pushing them together won’t be a bad thing” Adam said smiling. Liv let out a little smile. 

“Well I’m all in if it means they’d finally admit how they feel. What you thinking?” Liv asked. 

“We’ve got to be subtle, I’ll ask Aaron questions, you ask Robert questions then we’ll go from there. If their not back together by Christmas I’ll sing karaoke at Chas’ Boxing Day party” Adam said laughing quietly. 

“Now that I’m up for. I’m gonna sneak off before they see me. Text me and let me know when to start” Liv said. Adam nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv question’s Robert about the future. Adam overhears Aaron talking to Chas.

Liv witnessing Aaron and Robert together in the pub made her realise how much they need each other. She knows it might not be the right time, the least she could do is try and bring them closer so they see how much they should be together. Adam had text her to let her know he’d be getting onto Aaron today so she text Robert to meet her in the cafe before school so she can question him, but she’s heard Rebecca’s been sniffing around the village so she’s hoping they don’t bump into her. 

“You better have ordered me some breakfast” Liv said as she walked in and set oppisite Robert. 

“Oh good morning to you too. I’m great thanks for asking. Brenda’s bringing you a tea and bacon butty over” Robert replied. 

“Well atleast we know where we stand” Liv replied smiling. Robert shook his head. 

“Come on then, why did you need to meet me here? Before you ask I’m not ringing school so you can skive off” Robert said grinning. 

“Have a little faith would ya? I just wanted breakfast in here and thought you could do with the company. You don’t exactly have a long list of friends” Liv joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“So where’s Aaron then? Why you not eating with him?” Robert asked. 

“He’s got some scraprun this morning and he was in a right mood this morning because Adam kept texting him pictures of him and Vic” Liv lied. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Are you missing him?” Liv asked. 

“Who? Adam?” Robert asked confused. 

“No. Aaron you muppet” Liv replied. Robert sighed. 

“Every single day. It’s strange not being with him even months down the line” Robert said. 

“So why you not doing anything about it then?” Liv asked. 

“Because he deserves better then me. He left me because of the baby and what’s happened shouldn’t change that. I can see he’s happier” Robert said sadly. 

“He’s bot happier, he’s just found a way to get on with it. I know he misses you too” Liv replied. Robert sighed. 

“Doesn’t mean we should just get back together though does it? The baby not being mine shouldn’t change that. I’ll always love him I just don’t think now isn’t the right time” Robert said. Liv nodded. 

“B-but maybe in the future?” Liv asked curiously. 

“Maybe. I just don’t think now is the right time for either of us. Maybe when I stop messing up and don’t push him over the edge it might be right again” Robert said. 

“I just don’t want to go from one house to the next. I want to be able to spend time with you both at the same time. I want some normality” Liv said sadly. 

“Eh, we can still do things together. Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean you have to go back and forth. We might be idiots but I’m sure we can spend a couple of hours with ya without arguing” Robert said. Liv smiled. 

“Great. Then tonight can be proof of that” Liv replied happily. 

“Tonight? What’s tonight?” Robert asked confused. 

“My headteacher has set up a meeting with Aaron about my exams because I was away with Mum for ages. You can go too, then after if we can all have lunch together in the pub” Liv suggested. 

“Fine. I’ll text Aaron and let him know I’ll be there. But if I even hear one complaint about you I’ll find a list of errands longer then your arm. Okay?” Robert replied. Liv nodded. 

*

Adam walks into the pub and spots Victoria behind the bar. 

“Alright babe, how come you’re not in the kitchen?” Adam asked. 

“Charity’s gone shopping, Chas needed me to help so here I am. What you doing here anyway?” Victoria replied. 

“I’m trying to find Aaron. I need to peck his head about something” Adam said. 

“Well he went through the back about a minute ago with a massive box. I’m guessing he’s getting rid of stuff” Victoria said. 

“Right well I’m going to see him and I’ll have a surprise for you later” Adam said. Victoria smiled as Adam entered the back. 

Adam was about to walk into the backroom when he noticed Chas and Aaron were talking. He decided he needed to listen in. 

“I just don’t know what to do with them” Aaron said sadly. 

“Oh love. I hate seeing you so down and sad” Chas replied. 

“I left my husband because of a baby just for it to turn out to be someone else’s. How can I ever forgive myself for walking away?” Aaron asked upset. 

“You’ve both been through a rough time. Have you tried talking to him?” Chas asked. Aaron sighed. 

“How can I? If I tell him I want him back it will look like it’s just because of the baby” Aaron said sadly. 

“Aaron, I don’t always agree with him but I know more then anyone, that man loves you more then anything. He might not be great at all times but he was good for you most the time” Chas replied. 

“Y-yeah he was. I wish we could have that again, don’t get me wrong I loved Jackson and Ed sort of but it’s always gonna be Robert isn’t it?” Aaron said upset. 

“Is that why you’ve brought all these photos round? It’s too upsetting to have them in the house” Chas asked. 

“I-i just don’t think I can deal with them being in the house right now. I just don’t want to be reminded of what we used to have” Aaron replied. 

“And in the meantime what you gonna do?” Chas asked. 

“I just need to think about Liv now. He’s coming to the meeting at school later, he text me” Aaron said. 

“Well that’s something then eh? He’s still doing the important stuff” Cha said softly. 

“I suppose, but how long will it last? He won’t want to be stuck doing stuff with us forever. He’ll want to move on at some point” Aaron said. 

“Then try and put a stop to it. Stop letting her win and go get him back” Chas said. Adam sighed and left the back, straight into the bar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert attend a meeting at Liv’s school. Ross tells Adam his plan.

Aaron was happy Robert had decided to come to a meeting about Liv. It’s soemthing that keeps him going knowing he’s still around for her, he just hopes one day he’ll be there for him too. Liv came to hopefully stop any awkwardness between them. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Robert asked. 

“He’s a headteacher Robert, he does have other things to do” Liv replied. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“I just hope he doesn’t end up complaining about something you’ve done. The last thing I need right now is you to start misbehaving again” Aaron joked. 

“Why do you two always expect me to be doing something bad?” Liv asked confused. 

“Because it’s what we’re use to.” Robert replied. Liv nudged him. 

“Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden?” A voice asked. 

“Y-yeah that’s us” Aaron said standing up. 

“I’m Mr Potter, Liv’s headteacher would you like to follow me? Liv you can come too” He said. Liv nodded as they all followed him into the office. 

“Please take a seat. I hope you weren’t stuck in too much traffic” he said as they all sat down. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“I’m glad you both came. I just thought we should all discuss Liv’s exams. We know she had a while off because of her Mother, but now she’s back we just want to discuss ways we can help her as she will be a bit behind to others” he said with a small smile. 

“So what are you thinking, extra revision classes after school?” Robert asked. 

“It could be a possibility, we could also give some extra work for her to do at home as a way of keeping up to date with everything” Mr Potter said. 

“Like homework?” Aaron asked. 

“Well she wouldn’t need to hand it in, just make sure she’s doing some extra work at home and us checking in with her regularly” Mr Potter suggested. 

“If she did that, would she still need to attend extra revision classes?” Robert asked. 

“We have a timetable which the students will receive after Christmas, she wouldn’t have to attend all revision classes but they’ll be certain ones where they have to attend or they could get marked absent” Mr Potter said softly. Robert nodded. 

“How’s she been since she came back?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“We’re shocked at the change in Olivia’s behaviour recently. She seems to be settling down a bit more. She’s been doing some great work and we have high hopes for the next few months” Mr Potter said happily. 

“Trust you to be good the year you leave” Robert joked. Liv laughed. 

“Is there anyone who could possibly help her at home with the new work she’ll receive, just so she can understand it better if she’s struggling?” Mr Potter asked. 

“My hus-Robert normally helps her with the homework stuff. I’m useless at it” Aaron said nervously. 

“I help her if she’s struggling, she can just stay at mine when she needs help with it all” Robert said. 

“Well that’s excellent. Is there any chance I could speak with these two in private?” Mr Potter asked looking at Liv. 

“Why? I’ve not done anything” Liv defended. Mr Potter smiled. 

“No I know, there’s just some further things I need to discuss with me so we can make a plan. I’m very pleased with your behaviour and progress over the past couple of months.” He said. Liv nodded. 

“I’ll meet you both out there” Liv said as they nodded. 

“Are you sure she’s not in trouble? We know what she can be like” Aaron asked. 

“I can assure you she’s not. She’s been doing really well, but there’s something that have raised a few eyebrows recently which we just needed to nip in the bud” he said softly. 

“Like what?” Robert asked confused. 

“We’ve noticed a change in her behaviour which were pleased with, but last week she got a bit upset during a study session when families were discussed” Mr Potter said. Aaron sighed. 

“Well it’s a tough subject with her. She’s not really got the normal family set up like the others do” Aaron replied. 

“We’ve been made aware of her history with your father and her mother, I know she lived with you two for a while until your recent split. How is she handling that?” Mr Potter asked. 

“She struggled at first but she’s been okay recently. She stays with me sometimes but she lives with Aaron properly” Robert replied. 

“We just want everything to be okay for Olivia. We’re glad she’s made massive changes recently but I just thought you should be aware of what had happened. I think you two coming here together and not seperatley is helping massively” He said. Aaron and Robert nodded. 

“Well that’s all I guess. I’ll try and sort out a meeting before her exams begin so we can make sure she’s up to speed” Mr Potter said. 

“Yeah great, thank you” Aaron said as they stood up. 

“So she’s not done anything wrong?” Robert asked. Mr Potter laughed and shook his head. 

“Well thanks. We’ll see you soon” Robert said. Mr Potter nodded as they left. 

“Finally. What’ve I done now?” Liv asked as she saw them coming into the corridor. 

“Nothing. Have a little faith would ya” Robert joked. 

“I don’t know about you two but I’m starving. So hurry up and let’s go pub” Aaron suggested. 

“I’ll go bring the car round. No doubt she’ll have some complaining” Robert joked. Liv laughed as Robert walked out the exit. 

“You think no-one noticed what happened in there?” Liv asked. Aaron frowned. 

“What you on about?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Don’t act dumb Aaron. You almost called Robert your husband” Liv said. Aaron sighed. 

“It’s the first time I’ve had to introduce him to anyone whilst we’re not together. It’s just a force of habit that’s all” Aaron replied. 

“More like you wish you could call him that again. Dropping hints aren’t ya?” Liv asked amused. 

“Just drop it alright? The last thing I want is you meddling” Aaron said. Liv laughed as they walked outside. 

*

In the pub Adam’s stood talking to Chas when Ross comes and stands next to him. 

“A pint please and whatever this ones having” Ross said. 

“Aw thanks mate. I’ll have a pint aswell” Adam said. Chas nodded and walked to pour the drinks. 

“What you doing here anyway? Thought you’d be playing Daddy Day Care now” Adam joked. Ross sighed. 

“I saw them before. She’s gone shopping with him and Chrissie for a bit” Ross replied. 

“Got back into the swing of things quick eh? If it was me I’d have her strung up” Adam said. 

“Well maybe I’m trying to keep the peace so things go my way” Ross replied. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Adam asked confused. 

“Let’s just say I’ve got a lawyer involved and she’ll be getting papers anyday now. As if I’m allowing my son being brought up in that family” Ross said. 

“Are you serious?” Adam asked. Ross nodded. 

“Here you go.” Chas said handing over the drinks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv enjoys spending time with Aaron and Robert together. Cain questions Chas about Aaron.

Liv was pleased her teacher didn’t have anything to complain about. It’s the first time Aaron’s gone into school for a meeting which hasn’t ended in a lecture, even better it’s ended with her spending time with both Aaron and Robert together rather then apart. Chas was happy to see all three of them together, but Aaron had warned her not to say anything. 

“So, now your teacher hasn’t complained you can actually cut them slack by keep doing what you’re doing” Aaron said. Liv rolled her eyes. 

“Didn’t you hear him? I’ve been a complete angel” Liv said smiling. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Yeah but how long will that lost? I’m sure you’ll find an excuse soon” Robert joked. Aaron laughed. 

“You two seriously need to have faith in me more. Watch I’ll grow up and end up with more money then you two” Liv replied. 

“Have you met me? I’m a money making machine” Robert said grinning. 

“No, you’ve just got a big ego Robert” Aaron said. 

“Oh ha ha. Anyway I don’t think you get paid for community service Liv” Robert joked. Liv nudged him. 

“I can avoid prison actually. Some of us are clever enough not to get caught” Liv said laughing. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Robert too much you” Aaron said smiling. 

“That’s not a bad thing. I’m great” Robert replied. 

“Probably best thing for me. He gets away with everything” Liv joked. 

“Well I can’t disagree there.” Aaron piped up. 

“I am actually sat here y’know” Robert said. Aaron and Liv laughed. 

“So I had an idea I wanted to run past you two actually” Liv said. 

“Oh god” Aaron said. 

“What is it?” Robert asked. 

“Well I thought we could all go bowling at the weekend. Invite Adam and Victoria too” Liv suggested. 

“And what about work?” Robert asked. 

“Like you two actually go anyway” Liv joked. 

“Well I’m up for it. But we all know Robert’s just a sore loser he’s afraid of being beat” Aaron said smiling. 

“I’m a sore loser? You honestly think you could beat me at bowling?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded smiling. 

“Fine. But we have to make some sort of bet if you want to act this brave” Robert said grinning. Aaron nodded. 

“How about whoever looses has to do something the other plans? Even if they don’t like it” Liv suggested. 

“I’m down for that. Are you sure you’re ready to loose Robert?” Aaron asked smugly. 

“Oh it’s on. Believe me you won’t win” Robert said smiling. 

“Right if I win, I take you out where I want to take you,if you win i’ll do whatever boring thing you plan” Aaron said holding his hand out. 

“Fine you’re on. You’re so going down” Robert said shaking his hand. 

“Looks like we’re going bowling kid” Robert said looking at Liv. 

“Great, you’re paying by the way” Liv said. Aaron laughed. 

“Of course I am” Robert said. 

*

An hour later Cain walks into the pub and Chas smiled as her brother walks over. 

“Finally decided to show your face?” Chas asked. Cain rolled his eyes. 

“Seen anything of the White clan?” Cain asked. Chas shook her head. 

“She tried speaking to Aaron, Diane’s give her a slap but she hasn’t stepped foot in here. Obviously knows she isn’t welcome here” Chas replied. 

“And what about those two? Their looking very cosy” Cain said nodding towards Aaron and Robert who were laughing with Liv. 

“Their alright. They’ve been getting along recently so that’s a good thing I guess” Chas said softly. 

“Not back together then?” Cain asked. 

“Aaron wants to be but I have no idea about Robert. I think he just wants to give Robert time” Chas said softly. 

“Sugden won’t walk away from him he’s had enough chances too. I bet they’ll be back together by Christmas” Cain said. 

“Maybe. I just hope if they do it’s for keeps this time. Pint?” Chas asked. Cain nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas and Robert talk. Adam teases Aaron over Robert.

Robert was in a good mood this morning, spending time with Aaron and Liv reminded him of old times. He was proud Liv was behaving and finally taking the right steps and he was happy to be apart of that. 

“Alright love? Door was open” Chas said walking in with a box. 

“That will be Liv. Apparently shutting doors is alien to her. What’s that?” Robert replied. 

“Just some box of photos I thought you’d want. Aaron brought them to mine” Chas said softly. 

“What photos are they?” Robert asked confused. 

“Some from the wedding, some of you as a family” Chas said with a sad smile. 

“Oh, I guess I could find some use for them I guess” Robert replied. 

“Don’t take it the wrong way. He was just struggling having them in the house.” Chas said. Robert nodded. 

“Anyway, you two seem to be getting on well” Chas said handing the box to Robert. 

“Well it’s best for Liv she sees us getting along. She can’t be in the middle” Robert said as he began looking through the photos. 

“This feels like years ago” Robert said looking at a wedding photo. 

“You both look really happy there” Chas said smiling. 

“Didn’t last though did it?” Robert said sadly. 

“You could be like that again. In time maybe” Chas replied. 

“You sound like Liv” Robert joked. 

“We both are very smart woman. Maybe one day you two could be this happy again” Chas said. Robert sighed. 

“What and bring him down again? I can’t do that to him again” Robert said. 

“Start having a little more faith in yourself. I’ve never seen him as happy as he was yesterday. He really enjoyed spending time with ya” Chas said softly. 

“But for how long? He deserves someone who isn’t constantly messing up and breaking his heart” Robert said sadly. 

“You both deserve a break from that family. Don’t put all the blame on yourself, start realising you brought a lot of positive things to his life aswell” Chas said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Like what?” Robert asked amused. 

“Well you helped him fight against Gordon, you found Liv for him, you saved his life Robert, you built the perfect family home” Chas said softly. 

“Not really a family home though is it? It’s just a sibling home now” Robert said sadly. 

“Maybe one day it won’t be. As much as you both stress us all out we know you’re meant to be together. One day you’ll be together again” Chas replied. 

“How can you be so sure?” Robert asked. Chas sighed. 

“Because you two have a love you’ll never have with anyone. Maybe give it a bit more time but you’ll be back together. You’re better together then apart” Chas said. Robert smiled sadly. 

“Anyway, I best go and sort out the pub, no doubt Charity is still sat in the back” Chas joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Right well, thanks for these. I’ll put them up” Robert said. Chas smiled and left. 

*

At the scrapyard Aaron seems in a better mood then ever before. Adam knows it’s because of Robert but he doesn’t want to question him about it, he’s just happy to see Aaron happy. 

“So what’s this about bowling then? Vic mentioned it” Adam asked. 

“Liv’s idea. She wants us all to go so” Aaron replied. 

“Is Robert going?” Adam asked curious. 

“Yes, he thinks he’s gonna win but I know how rubbish he is at it” Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

“I’d laugh if he does now” Adam joked. 

“Nah he can’t. We’ve got a bet that whoever loses has to do what the other wants” Aaron replied. 

“What? All of us or just you two?” Adam asked. 

“Just us too. He’s been getting brave so we thought we’d bet on it” Aaron said. 

“So you two no matter will basically be going on a date?” Adam asked smiling. Aaron sighed. 

“Not a date Adam. We’d just be hanging out” Aaron replied. 

“Of course it’s not mate. So you won’t be snogging his face off soon?” Adam asked amused. 

“And what if I would? It’s not as if it’s never happened” Aaron replied. 

“Oh mate. You’ve still got it bad” Adam said laughing. Aaron frowned. 

“No I haven’t mate. I’m totally fine” Aaron replied. 

“We’ll see about that. I’ll applogise for being wrong if you’ve not snogged his face off by Christmas” Adam said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say Adam. Whatever you say mate” Aaron replied. Adam laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert spend time together. Rebecca and Ross face off.

Aaron was tired of Adam’s constant teasing about him and Robert. He liked people still saw them as a couple sometimes, but when Adam constantly mentions it, it grows tiring. He agreed to meet Robert in the pub for a drink to get away from Adam. 

“Oh thank god you’ve got them in” Aaron said as he joined Robert at the bar and took a drink. 

“Nice to know I’m useful for something” Robert joked. 

“I just needed five minutes away from Adam. If he’s not going on about your sister, he’s finding other things to annoy me about” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“He’s spent months begging for her back, I’m more shocked he’s not attached to her hip more” Robert replied. 

“You’d think he was a teenager though. I swear it’s like he’s a kid who has his first crush” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“You’re just missing his undivided attention.” Robert joked. Aaron frowned. 

“Believe me I’m not. I don’t know what’s worse, him missing her and not shutting up or him actually being back with her and not shutting up. I’m just glad we were never like that” Aaron replied. 

“We were a lot messed up then they are. Plus you’ve got a hardman rep you can’t ruin” Robert said smiling. 

“I can be sensitive y’know? I’m not just all grumpy and angry” Aaron replied. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Whatever you say mate. I’m sure you are” Robert said laughing. 

“I’ll be very sensitive when you loose on Saturday” Aaron said smiling. Robert rolled his eyes. 

“You know I will actually beat ya don’t ya? I’m a lot better then you give me credit for” Robert said. Aaron shrugged. 

“How about we sort this bet out properly then?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. 

“Alright what you thinking?” Robert asked. 

“If I win we you have to come for a drink in town with me that plays the music I like” Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

“Fine. If I win, you can come to mine and help me sort out the rest of the unpacking” Robert replied. 

“Why haven’t you finished unpacking?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I was going to, but I decided against it when you thought you could be me” Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

“Robert, I will win and Saturday will prove that. I’m going to show you exactly how it’s done” Aaron said smiling. 

“Aaron, whatever you need to think to make yourself feel good. We’ll soon see” Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

*

An hour later Chas notices them still laughing together at the bar and it makes her happy. She’s not seen them this comfortable in a long time, so seeing them together makes her feel at ease. 

“What are you two talking about?” Chas asked. 

“Robert thinks he can beat me at bowling” Aaron said with a little laugh. Chas burst out laughing much to Robert’s annoyance. 

“What? I can play” Robert replied in defence. 

“I just can’t imagine you doing anything physical Robert. You’re not really that sort of man” Chas replied amused. 

“I’ve never had no complaints about my physical movements believe me” Robert muttered loud enough for them both to hear. 

“Robert, you can’t say that infront of my Mum” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Any chance you can serve?” Ross asked from the opposite side of the room. 

“Oh sorry love. Same again?” Chas asked. Ross nodded. Chas was pulling a pint when she noticed Rebecca storming in. 

“Get out of my pub now” Chas said loudly. Robert sighed noticing Rebecca storming out in. 

“This won’t take long. What the hell is this?” Rebecca asked shoving an envelope in Ross’ direction. 

“You got them then?” Ross asked amused. Everyone began calming down seeing the commotion. 

“Why would you file? I’ve already let you spend time with him. Why are you doing this to me?” Rebecca asked angrily. 

“Why would you lie about who his Dad is?” Ross asked. Rebecca sighed. 

“So that’s what this is about? Roberts over it. Last time I checked you didn’t even like him” Rebecca replied. 

“This isn’t about liking someone. This is about me not wanting my kid brought up by your family. You’re all tapped” Ross said. 

“And your family’s any better? Your mother murdered your Dad” Rebecca said angrily. 

“Right you’ve said enough now. Get out of my pub before I drag you out” Chas said angrily. Rebecca sighed. 

“Fine. You’ll be damned if you think you’re going anywhere near my son” Rebecca said storming out. 

“I’ll see you in court” Ross yelled. 

“Wow” Aaron said. 

“Now that’s one bit of drama worth watching” Robert joked. Aaron let out a little laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam plans to help Aaron. Liv gets upset.

Aaron couldn’t deny he was excited for them all to go bowling today. He didn’t show it, but he was excited they were getting out the village together and getting to enjoy time without any interruptions. He can’t stop thinking about Robert, he’s on his mind constantly that he wonders if he should finally he honest with Robert and risk the rejection. 

Adam and Aaron decided to do a bit of work this morning so they could have an early finish, Adam notices Aaron keeps smiling at his phone and he doesn’t even need to guess why. He wants to get answers from Aaron and hear it himself though. 

“What’s so fascinating that you keep smiling at?” Adam asked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Robert keeps texting me trying to say he’s gonna beat me. He honestly is deluded mate” Aaron said amused. Adam raised his eyebrow. 

“Seriously? You’re smiling like a Cheshire Cat over bowling?” Adam asked confused. 

“Well we’ve got a bet haven’t we? I can’t wait to see him loose” Aaron replied. 

“Can’t wait to see him loose bowling or just can’t wait to see him?” Adam asked curiously. Aaron frowned. 

“Y’what?” Aaron asked confused. Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Aaron since you’ve been spending time with him you’ve smiled that much I’m surprised your jaws still in working order. Just ask the guy out would ya?” Adam replied amused. 

“We’ve been over this. Now isn’t the right time and we’re just enjoying ourselves right now” Aaron said. 

“If you’re not gonna ask him out you can atleast let him know how you feel. Just anything to stop this constant flirty face you have on” Adam said smiling. Aaron frowned. 

“Am I not allowed to hang out with my ex without being pestered?” Aaron asked. Adam laughed. 

“Nah mate. I tell you what, I’ll even let you two have some time alone so you can talk properly. Either that or I lock you both in the cabin for a day until you do” Adam said laughing. 

“And what if he doesn’t wanna talk?” Aaron asked. 

“Then do everything you can to make him. Tonight I’ll make an excuse to get away with the girls, you two can talk and take it from there” Adam suggested. Aaron sighed. 

“What do I say though? I can’t just straight out tell him I miss him after everything that’s happened” Aaron said. 

“Just talk to him, flirt a bit and if he doesn’t want to talk then fair enough” Adam said. Aaron sighed. 

“If I say yes will you get off my case?” Aaron asked. Adam smiled. 

“When you’ve literally kissed and made up I promise I’ll leave you alone” Adam said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

*

Liv walks into Robert’s house to it empty. 

“ROBERT?” Liv shouted. Robert runs down the stairs confused. 

“How did you get in here? I didn’t hear you knock” Robert asked. 

“Oh don’t worry, I got a key cut” Liv replied. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Of course you did. I’m not meant to be seeing you till later. What’s up?” Robert asked. Liv remained quiet and Robert frowned. 

“Liv? Are you okay?” Robert asked confused. 

“D-did Aaron give you these?” Liv asked nervously. Robert noticed she was looking at pictures of them as a family and one of them from their wedding. 

“Oh them. No, he was struggling having them in the house so he took them to the pub. Chas gave them to me” Robert replied. Liv burst out crying and collapsed on the sofa, Robert immediately rushed over. 

“This is so wrong. This shouldn’t be happening” she said upset. 

“Eh, What’s wrong?” Robert asked placing his arm around her. 

“Those pictures should be in our house, you should be in our house. This isn’t fair” Liv said hysterically. 

“Liv, I promise everything will be okay. Don’t be upset” Robert said softly. 

“The way we are on those pictures are exactly how we should be now. Us three together in our home, we deserve to be happy. Why can’t you come home?” Liv asked. 

“You know why. I just don’t think now is the right time. It doesn’t mean it won’t ever happen” Robert replied. 

“I just need us all back together again. This isn’t fair, we shouldn’t be living in two different houses” Liv said. 

“Eh stop that alright? Dry your eyes and stop letting her win. I don’t know what the future holds but I’m always going to be here. Stop crying, be happy. We’re all going out tonight” Robert said softly. 

“Sorry. I just hate all back and forth” Liv said wiping her eyes. 

“I know. I’m sorry. We’ll sort something I promise” Robert said. Liv nodded and hugged him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron end up alone. Victoria discovers Adams motives.

All four of them had arrived at bowling, Adam and Liv were relieved to finally be out of the car. They spent the whole car journey watching Robert and Aaron oblivious to each other flirting where as Victoria was acting normal. Adam could tell Aaron had taken his advice on the flirting side of things but Robert was just as bad. 

“Why don’t you two go and sort the game out and us three will go and get some drinks in?” Adam suggested. Victoria frowned. 

“Adam it doesn’t take three of us to get drinks in” Victoria said confused. 

“I know, I also just wanted to speak to you privately” Adam replied nervously. 

“So why does Liv need to go?” Robert asked confused. 

“Adam promised me cheesy chips and I know how dumb he is he’ll end up getting the order wrong” Liv piped up. Victoria sighed. 

“Fine whatever. Come on then you two” Victoria said. 

“Put my name first Robert. Thanks bye” Liv said quickly and followed Victoria and Adam. 

“That best mate and sister of yours have been acting weird since we left the village” Robert said. Aaron shrugged. 

“I don’t take notice. Half the time I just nod and agree with them” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“So do I type my normal name or winner?” Robert asked smiling. Aaron laughed. 

“Robert, believe me you aren’t going to beat me. You’ll soon see” Aaron said amused. 

“I’m a lot better at physical things then you give me credit for actually” Robert replied. 

“Whatever. When’s the last time you actually went bowling?” Aaron asked. Robert frowned. 

“I can’t remember. I think it was when Liv was begging us in Wales to take” Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

“Exactly. You even lost to a teenage girl” Aaron said. Robert shook his head. 

“I know you hate people asking you, but how are ya? After seeing Rebecca yesterday” Aaron asked nervously. Robert sighed. 

“I’m fine. I just wish she wasn’t around so I didn’t have to see her but it was bound to happen wasn’t it?” Robert replied. Aaron nodded. 

“Atleast she’s not pestering you though. She seems to be pestering everyone else but you” Aaron said softly. 

“She can’t really expect much from me can she? I’ve made it clear how I feel, it’s not me she needs to apologise to” Robert replied. Aaron smiled sadly. 

“You would tell me if you weren’t alright, wouldn’t ya?” Aaron asked. 

“Well I’m hardly one to tell anyone else before you am I? Plus I don’t think I’d hear the end of it” Robert joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“So, Liv tells me the house is coming on” Aaron said. 

“Y-yeah it’s fine. I mean I’ve still got boxes you can unpack when you loose but it’s nearly finished” Robert said smiling. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“You really haven’t changed one bit have ya? Your egos still as big as ever” Aaron said smiling. 

“Is that a problem?” Robert asked grinning. Aaron shook his head. 

“N-no I mean it’s nice to see the old Robert. I’m glad you’ve not let anything get in the way of that” Aaron said with a smile. 

“That family have destroyed enough lives, I won’t allow them to add me to the list will I? She’s got her baby, I’ve got my life. There isn’t a reason to ever speak to her again” Robert replied. 

“If only you had that in your mind months ago. We wouldn’t of gone through what we have” Aaron said sadly. 

“I know I’m an idiot. I’ll never forgive myself for what I did, I don’t want her to ruin anymore of our lives anymore. We’re all getting on with it, we don’t let that family win” Robert said. Aaron nodded. 

“We all messed up Robert. You just had to pay the price in the most brutal way” Aaron said softly. Robert smiled sadly. 

“Well I finally learnt that lashing out and using people can never end well. I just wish you and Liv didn’t have to suffer” Robert replied. 

“We suffered because of her not you. Atleast you admitted from the start you were in the wrong. She didn’t apologise did she? You took all the blame, she shouldn’t of let you do that” Aaron replied. 

“Well it’s over now isn’t it? All I care about is moving on. If I let that family ruin anything else I’ll end up going crazy” Robert said sadly. 

“So we make a deal from this day forward. We both agree to be better people, we both ignore that family and focus on Liv. Deal?” Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

“Great. Now them lot better hurry up so I can win” Aaron joked. Robert laughed. 

“Yeah, in your dreams” Robert replied smiling. 

*

Victoria looks at Adam and Liv and can instantly tell something’s going on. They’d been sat for five minutes and hadn’t ordered a thing. 

“Are one of you two gonna tell me what’s going on?” Victoria asked. Adam and Liv frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Adam asked confused. 

“Well, you insist me and Liv help you with drinks and she says she’s ordering food, we’ve just sat down and not ordered anything” Victoria replied. Liv sighed. 

“We’ll be ordering soon. We’re just giving them two a bit of alone time” Liv said. Victoria frowned. 

“Alone time for what?” Victoria asked confused. 

“So they can talk. Come on Vic you’re seriously telling me you’ve not noticed how sickening they’ve been recently?” Adam asked. 

“Are you two trying to set them two up to get back together?” Victoria asked shocked. Liv nodded proudly. 

“Aaron wants him back and has done for ages. I agreed to help him out” Adam replied. 

“And how long have you been plotting your little Cupid act?” Victoria asked. 

“Not long. But we think it’s working” Liv replied as she pointed at Aaron and Robert laughing. 

“I can’t believe you two. I really can’t” Victoria said annoyed. 

“Oh come on babe. You even said it yourself how miserable Rob is without him. We’re just giving them the push” Adam replied. 

“No, I mean I can’t believe you two have been planning his without me” Victoria replied. Liv laughed. 

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Adam asked confused. 

“Mad? I love the pair of them but apart they are an absolute nightmare. I just want to push their heads together” Victoria said. Adam laughed. 

“Nice one babe. So what we betting girls? When do you think a kiss will atleast happen?” Adam asked. 

“If they don’t kiss tonight, they’ll kiss by next week” Liv said. 

“I think it’ll be new year” Victoria said. 

“That’s ages away. Plus we need them back together before Christmas so I don’t have to go back and forth to the houses” Liv said. 

“Right how about we make a plan? If their not back together a week before Christmas, we lock them up and refuse to let them out until they get it on?” Victoria suggested. Adam and Liv laughed. 

“I agree. Finally” Liv said. 

“You are mad babe. But it’s officially on” Adam said amused.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria chats with Robert. Liv and Adam tease Aaron.

Robert couldn’t deny bowling was a lot of fun. Being able to get out the village with the people he cares about the most has been a great way to take his mind off everything. He was even beating Aaron and couldn’t help feel smug about it. Aaron was trying his best to win, but all he kept thinking about was the what ifs. 

“You alright?” Victoria asked. Robert let out a small smile. 

“Yeah I’m good. Their having fun” Robert replied nodding towards Aaron and Liv. 

“I know it’s probably not the best time to bring it up, I just wanted to ask you something and you can say yes if you want to” Victoria said nervously. Robert frowned. 

“Say yes to what?” He asked confused. Victoria sighed. 

“Do you blame me for what happened? I took her in and pushed you towards the baby. I’d understand if you hate me for it” Victoria said sadly. 

“Eh, none of this is your fault. What you did was what any decent person would do. The only one to blame for all this is her” Robert replied softly. 

“Do you mean that? I’d understand if you did blame me” Victoria asked. Robert sighed. 

“I swear on my life. It was her fault and no-one else’s. Don’t try and blame yourself, I don’t hate ya I promise. I hate her for lying and dragging everyone else along with it” Robert replied. Victoria let out a soft smile. 

“You and Aaron are getting on well” she said. Robert nodded. 

“Best thing to do isn’t it? Liv can’t be in the middle and I’d rather us get along then be at each other’s throats” Robert said softly. 

“What about in each other’s throats?” Victoria piped up. Robert frowned. 

“Oh come on Rob, he’s been pathetically sickening all night. If you can’t see he’s been flirting with you then you’re an idiot” Victoria said amused. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“It’s called be friends Vic. There is no me and Aaron anymore” Robert replied. 

“Sure there isn’t. You two have been flirting all night finding excuses to touch each other, stop trying to deny it. You still love him” Victoria said happily. 

“After everything we’ve been through it’s hard not to. I had a life, a family with him of course I do. But it’s obvious we’re not meant to be together so let’s leave it at that” Robert said sadly. 

“Are you two ready?” Liv asked walking over. 

“Y-yeah. How about Bonnie and Clyde over there?” Robert asked. 

“Aarons not happy you beat him but who cares? I beat you all” Liv replied happily. Victoria and Robert laughed. 

“Right we off then. I’ve got a surprise for Victoria at home” Adam said grinning walking over with Adam. 

“I don’t really wanna know thanks” Robert replied. 

“Nobody does” Liv said scrunching up her face. 

“So, is tomorrow night alright?” Robert asked looking at Aaron. Aaron frowned. 

“Alright for what?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Well I won so you help me unpack. I did warn ya” Robert said smiling. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Alright you’re not as bad as I thought you were. I’ll help you don’t worry, just don’t brag about it alright?” Aaron said smiling. 

“Robert let go bring the car round” Victoria piped up. 

“We? I’m quite able to bring a car round by myself Vic” Robert said confused. 

“Well I want to have a walk with my brother. That okay?” Victoria replied. Robert shrugged. 

“Oh thank god those two have gone” Liv piped up as she watched them walk away. 

“Oi, shut up” Aaron said. 

“Aaron I’ve been a third wheel all night, you four are sickening” Liv replied. Aaron frowned. 

“Correction, we’ve been third wheels to Vic and Adam” Aaron said. Adam laughed. 

“Oh come on mate. Like we all didn’t click onto you two flirting” Adam said amused. 

“W-we wasn’t flirting” Aaron said nervously. 

“Yes you were. It was so sickening, I was expecting you to start snogging” Liv replied smiling. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Oh Robert, you can’t have that ball it’s too heavy. Oh Robert, shall we order a drink” Liv mocked. Adam laughed. 

“It’s called being friends. Ever heard of that?” Aaron asked. 

“It’s called being too stubborn to get back with him. Ever heard of that?” Liv replied smugly. Aaron’s phone beeped and he seen a message from Robert which instantly made him smile. 

“Who was that?” Liv asked curiously. 

“Just Robert. Their waiting for us to hurry up” Aaron replied. Liv and Adam burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Aaron asked confused. 

“You’ve seriously just been grinning like a Cheshire Cat because he text you telling you to hurry up” Adam said amused. 

“Oh shut up Adam. Let’s go” Aaron said and began walking away. 

“It’s working” Liv said excitedly. Adam smiled and bumped fists with her as they followed Aaron.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Victoria fill Chas in. Aaron decides to be honest.

Liv had been in a good mood since bowling last night. She saw the flirting between Aaron and Robert, it made her happy yet feel really sick. It’s like her plan was finally coming together, Robert even went to The Mill for a few beers with Aaron and all she could hear was them laughing. 

She walks into the pub with Victoria, who she’d spent the morning gossiping with about it all. They’d both been laughing over how oblivious they were to flirting with each other. 

“Do you two not know how to answer a phone?” Chas asked as she walked over to them. 

“Sorry. What’s up?” Liv asked. Chas sighed. 

“I’ve been worrying all night. So come on, how did it go? Bowling or wherever you went” Chas asked curiously. Liv turned and smiled at Victoria. 

“Right whatever’s going on you two better spill. Did they kiss or something?” Chas asked confused. Liv shook her head. 

“No, I’m quite shocked actually with the way those two were acting” Liv replied. 

“How were they acting?” Chas asked. 

“They kept flirting all night. They’d be touching each other randomly, grinning like Cheshire cats” Victoria said smiling. 

“And what else?” Chas asked. 

“Aaron sat in the front with Robert. Robert said everyone else had to sit in the back or get a taxi” Liv said. Chas nodded. 

“And that’s it? You three didn’t even push them to kiss or something?” Chas asked. Victoria frowned. 

“No. But I’m sure they will soon” Victoria replied. Chas sighed. 

“How long is soon Victoria? The one thing keeping them apart is no longer there, they can’t keep tiptoeing around each other. It’s almost Christmas” Chas said anxious. 

 

“Alright calm down. We’re working on it, I’m sure they’ll be back together soon” Liv replied. 

“We’ll just do it before Christmas eh? Please” Chas pleaded. 

“Why Christmas?” Liv asked confused. 

“Well you’re only used to Christmas with both of them. If their not together where would you be spending it? And Christmas isn’t great when you’re single. Get working ladies” Chas said and walked off to serve a customer. 

“I didn’t even think about that. What if they aren’t back together by Christmas and I have to choose who to spend it with?” Liv panicked. 

“Eh don’t worry they will be. There’s one thing that will make them two finally see sense” Victoria said softly. 

“And what’s that?” Liv asked. 

“If they thought the other was moving on” Victoria said smiling. Liv frowned. 

“Just trust me. I need you to get Aaron in here tomorrow night, I’ll get Robert in here and before you know it they’ll be snogging each other’s faces off” Victoria said. Liv nodded nervously. 

*

At the scrapyard Adam’s working on a car when he notices Aaron’s abit distracted. He can see somethings on his mind, he doesn’t need to take a guess. 

“Oi,What’s up with you?” Adam asked. Aaron sighed. 

“Liv keeps banging on about me apparently flirting with Robert. Am I really that predictable?” Aaron asked. Adam laughed. 

“Hate to say it mate, but yes you are” Adam replied amused. Aaron sighed. 

“I just don’t get it. If it’s that’s obvious why hasn’t he said anything?” Aaron asked. 

“He won’t think or see it like we do. He can’t be sure of something unless you tell him” Adam said softly. 

“Yeah I know. But what if I tell him and I get rejected?” Aaron asked. Adam let out a small smile. 

“If anyone’s going to reject you, it won’t be Sugden. Just do everyone a favour and tell him before it’s too late. He won’t wait around forever” Adam replied. Aaron nodded. 

“I guess you’re right. I mean, I’m going round to his tonight so I guess I could do it then” Aaron said. 

“Perfect. Just say the right thing, don’t bring up stuff he’s done and you’ll be alright” Adam replied happily. 

“But what about Liv? I can’t have here there incase it goes wrong” Aaron asked. 

“Leave that with me mate. She’s been with Vic all morning anyway, I’ll get her out your hair” Adam replied. Aaron smiled. 

“Nice one mate. I best go in and phone that client” Aaron said and walked into the portacabin. Adam smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Liv talk. Diane encourages Robert to be honest.

Ever since Chas had mentioned Christmas earlier, it’s been on Liv’s mind since it came up. She want’s to spend Christmas with them both, but she knows how stubborn they both are so it’ll talk a lot to get them back together. 

“Alright, thought you was with Victoria?” Aaron asked as he came into The Mill. 

“Yeah I was, I just wanted to come home for abit” Liv replied. 

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked curiously as he sat on the sofa. 

“What’s gonna happen at Christmas?” Liv asked quickly. Aaron frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Where will I be spending it?” Liv asked. 

“With us lot obviously. Up at Zak and Lisa’s” Aaron replied confused. 

“N-no I mean would I be spending it with you and then go to Robert’s later on. I want to see him on Christmas to” Liv said softly. 

“W-well I’m sure we can sort something. Have dinner with us lot then go see him” Aaron replied. 

“I don’t want to go back and forth Aaron. I want to spend Christmas with you both at the same time. Can’t we make a plan?” Liv asked worriedly. 

“What sort of plan?” Aaron asked confused. 

“What if we have Christmas here? Just us three” Liv asked. Aaron frowned. 

“We have families Liv. We can’t just ditch them on Christmas. Anyway, you might not need to worry about it anyway” Aaron said. Liv frowned. 

“What does that mean?” Liv asked confused. Aaron sighed. 

“Well, after you and Adam won’t shut up I’m gonna have a talk with him. Lay everything out in the open” Aaron said nervously. 

“A-are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Liv asked smiling. 

“I’m just gonna tell him how I feel. Don’t get your hopes up alright? I’ll talk to him when I go over tonight” Aaron replied. Liv nodded happily. 

*

Robert’s been in a relaxing mood since he’s been spending time with Aaron. He agreed to spend time with Diane before he spends time with Aaron. She’d asked him to come for a drink, he could tell Chas had been speaking to Victoria since she hasn’t stopped smiling at him. 

“Victoria tells me you lot went bowling last night. How did that go?” Diane asked. 

“It was alright. I beat Aaron so he’s coming over later to help me unpack since we made a deal” Robert said with a small smile. 

“How are you two doing pet?” Diane asked softly. Robert sighed. 

“Good I guess. We’ve just been focusing on Liv, getting along for her” Robert replied. Diane let out a sad smile. 

“So you’re just friends?” Diane asked curiously. Robert nodded. 

“That’s all. Just friends” Robert said sadly. 

“But you want to be more, don’t you pet?” Diane asked softly. Robert looked at Diane. 

“That obvious am I?” Robert asked. Diane let out a little laugh. 

“Hate to be the one to tell you pet, when it comes to him you always are” Diane said with a smile. Robert sighed. 

“But I can’t though can I? I can’t go back there” Robert said sadly. 

“And does he feel the same?” Diane asked. Robert shrugged. 

“I can’t ask him that. I just can’t allow myself to hurt him again” Robert replied. 

“Robert, I’m not saying you’ve not been an idiot at times but you’re a fool to not see how much that man loves ya. He has done for ages. We both know that” Diane said sadly. 

“I wrecked that though didn’t I? I guess this is the way it has to be from now on” Robert said with a sad smile. 

“You two are meant to be together, any fool can see that. From what I hear he’s been a lot happier since being around you again” Diane replied. 

“He’s happier because we’re not together properly and he has nothing to stress about” Robert said. Diane sighed. 

“And what if he wants the same as you? What if he wants you back?” Diane asked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“He’s got a million men to choose from. He won’t want to keep running back to the same old thing and keep getting hurt. Even if it is hard” Robert replied. Diane let out a smile. 

“Why don’t you tell him how you feel?” Diane asked. 

“Because if I do, there’s a chance I’ll be rejected and I can’t handle that. Being with him and Liv recently has made me realise it’s what I’ve always wanted. I can’t wreck our friendship” Robert said sadly. 

“You won’t be wrecking it. It’s called being honest” Diane said. Robert sighed. 

“So what do I say? Oh Aaron I know the baby isn’t mine so shall we get back together?” Robert asked sarcastically. 

“You tell him you miss him and that no matter what you’ll always love him. Then let him decide” Diane said softly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert continue growing closer. Chas is asked about Aaron’s relationship.

Aaron was nervous about seeing Robert. He was happy it was just going to be them two since Liv agreed to help Victoria, but he was nervous because he knows he has to tell Robert how he feels. 

“Why’s the door wide open?” Aaron asked as he walked into Robert’s house. 

“Because your sister feels the need to have the heating on full blast because apparently it’s freezing” Robert replied. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Right well, I’m keeping my side of the deal so here I am” Aaron said taking his coat off. 

“Where’s Liv?” Robert asked confused. 

“Oh apparently her and Victoria are having a girls night in” Aaron replied hanging his coat up. Robert frowned. 

“You actually believe Liv of all people is having a girls night in?” Robert asked amused. 

“No, but I do know she is with Vic because I’ve spoke to Vic myself. Atleast she’s not running wild” Aaron replied with a small laugh. Robert smiled. 

“Did my mum give you those?” Aaron asked nervously pointing towards pictures. 

“Y-yeah. I just don’t think she wanted them kept in the pub when she’s got no use for them” Robert said. Aaron nodded. 

“And you put them up?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“Need to bring light to this house some way don’t I? Plus I look really good in them” Robert replied. Aaron laughed. 

“Is there ever a day where you give your ego a rest?” Aaron asked amused. Robert shrugged. 

“Probably not. But what can I say? I like the way I look” Robert replied smiling. 

“Y’know this cocky attitude isn’t a good look” Aaron said grinning. 

“Didn’t stop you did it?” Robert asked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Anyway, we can’t all have a hardman like you” Robert replied. Aaron laughed. 

“Why do you seem to think I have a hardman rep? I just say what I think” Aaron said smiling. 

“Aaron, ask anyone round here and they’ll say the same. You worry too much” Robert said with a small laugh. Aaron smiled. 

“I-i was speaking to Liv before” Aaron said nervously. 

“Well that’s good. I mean you are brother and sister” Robert replied sarcastically. 

“She wanted to know what was happening at Christmas. She was a bit worried” Aaron said. Robert frowned. 

“Well hopefully the same as usual. Presents, food and booze” Robert said sarcastically. 

“No you muppet. She doesn’t want to go back and forth between us two at Christmas” Aaron replied. 

“Then tell her she doesn’t have to. She should be spending it with you” Robert said. 

“What? And you wouldn’t mind that?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“I’m hardly gonna be alone am I? Don’t worry. I wasn’t expecting her to ditch ya” Robert replied with a small laugh. 

“Actually, I think she wants us three to do it at my place. I don’t think she’s big on the whole Dingle party” Aaron said softly. 

“And what about everyone else?” Robert asked confused. 

“What about them? It’s not as if we won’t see them. Just spend time at mine so she can relax and stop worrying” Aaron replied. Robert shrugged. 

“Well I guess that would work.” Robert said. Aaron nodded. 

*

Chas is speaking to Cain about Moira when she notices Brenda waiting to be served. 

“Yes love?” Chas asked walking over to her. 

“A white wine please love” Brenda said. Chas nodded. 

“So what’s been going on here then?” Brenda asked. 

“Same old same old. Charity not working as usual” Chas replied as she poured a glass. 

“Is your Aaron back with Robert?” Brenda asked curiously. 

“Not that I’m aware of. Why?” Chas asked confused. 

“Oh I overheard Kerry mentioning they went out last night and I saw him going into Robert’s before” Brenda replied. 

“Yeah, they took Liv bowling and Aaron’s helping him unpack. That’s all” Chas said smiling as she handed the glass over. 

“Well I hope they get back together soon if their not already. They do make a lovely couple” Brenda said as she got her purse out. 

“I’ll be sure to pass that on” Chas said with a small laugh. 

“They do still act like a couple anyway don’t they? Keep the change” Brenda said handing over money. 

“Cheers love” Chas said as she put the money in the till. 

“She ain’t wrong y’know” Cain said. 

“Wrong about what?” Chas asked walking back over. 

“Aaron and Sugden. Have you seen them?” Cain replied. Chas sighed. 

“As far as I know their not together. I just let him get one with it now” Chas said. 

“We all know Aaron’s as stubborn as they come. He’ll never tell Sugden he wants him back” Cain said. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Chas asked. 

“What any other Mum does and whatever it takes to make sure her sons happy” Cain said as he downed his pint and walked out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face setbacks. Debbie slaps Rebecca.

Robert was happy to have Aaron at the house. They’d been laughing non stop until Aaron decided to go and make sure Liv’s rooms sorted properly. Robert’s about to go and check on him when someone’s knocks at the door. 

“Yeah?” Robert asked opening the door. 

“Can’t avoid me now can you?” Rebecca said barging past him. 

“I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say. Just get out” Robert said as she began looking at the house. 

“Very cosy in here isn’t it? For one person anyway” Rebecca said smiling. 

“Liv stays over avtually. Now get out” Robert said angrily. Aaron was about to head downstairs when he heard the voices. 

“What is it about that girl? You know she’s not your child right?” Rebecca asked. Robert sighed. 

“What has any of it got to do with you?” Robert asked annoyed. 

“I’ve tried to apologise and no-ones having it. I did regret doing what I did but now I don’t think I am. You see, I think you needed that to happen” Rebecca replied. Robert frowned. 

“What are you doing about?” Robert asked. 

“How does it feel? Knowing someone lied to you for a change? Knowing your life got ruined for once instead of you ruining everyone else’s?” Rebecca asked smugly. 

“So what, this was revenge because I used you?” Robert asked. Rebecca let out a little laugh. 

“Maybe it was. But I didn’t think you’d actually do a DNA test” Rebecca replied. 

“Well unlike everyone else I wasn’t dumb enough to take your word for it” Robert said. 

“And what would you of done if it did come back he was yours?” Rebecca asked curiously. 

“Exactly what I was always going to do. Leave you to do it on your own. I didn’t want him Rebecca, I only ever wanted my family” Robert replied. 

“Where are they now? I mean sure, you spend time with Liv. I don’t see Aaron crawling back to you anytime soon” Rebecca said with a smile. 

“He’s upstairs actually Not that it’s any of your business” Robert replied. 

“You’re back together?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“No we’re not. We’re just friends that’s all. Why do you care?” Robert asked. Rebecca shrugged. 

“Atleast he finally saw sense and left you though. Poor man must of got really bored your games” Rebecca said. 

“I think you’ve said enough now. You should go” Aaron said coming down the stairs. 

“Oh here he is. Why do you always go running back to him?” Rebecca asked amused. 

“I’m not running back to him. I’m just helping him” Aaron replied. 

“So it’s over for good between you two then?” Rebecca asked. 

“Just go Rebecca. No-one wants to listen to it anymore” Robert said. Rebecca shrugged. 

“Fine. You’ll thank me one day Aaron” Rebecca said smugly and left. Robert sighed. 

“I’m never gonna get away from her am I?” Robert asked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Hate to break it to you mate but I don’t think you are” Aaron said. 

“L-look there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about actually” Robert said nervously. 

“Can it wait? I better go and make sure Liv’s alright. She isn’t answering the phone” Aaron replied. 

“She’ll be fine if she’s with Vic. Aaron this is really important I don’t think it can wait” Robert said. 

“Is it about Liv?” Aaron asked curiously. Robert frowned. 

“N-no it’s not” Robert said confused. 

“Then it’s not important is it? She’s the only thing we need to talk about. We’re mates for her. Alright?” Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

“Great. I’ll see ya later” Aaron said putting his coat on. 

“Y-yeah. I’ll see ya” Robert said. Aaron let out a soft smile and left the house. 

“Great” Robert whispered to himself. 

*

Rebecca’s walking towards the pub when she’s spots Debbie coming out. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I was you” Debbie said. 

“I just want to apologise. Hopefully by everyone a drink and move on” Rebecca replied. 

“How do you expect anyone to move on? You ruined someone’s marriage” Debbie replied confused. Rebecca sighed. 

“And you wouldn’t take action if someone kept using you?” Rebecca asked curious. 

“I wouldn’t lie about the father of my children. Have you any idea what you’ve put my cousin through?” Debbie asked annoyed. Rebecca sighed. 

“I thought we were friends” Rebecca said. Debbie left. 

“After what you’ve done you’d be lucky to call anyone that again. Aaron’s spent the last few months miserable because of you, you’ve broke their marriage” Debbie replied. 

“Their spending time together now aren’t they? Not that broken” Rebecca said. Debbie slapped Rebecca. 

“Why did you do that?” Rebecca asked holding her cheek. 

“Stay away from my family do you hear me? Do everyone a favour and get out of this village. Otherwise I’ll make sure you leave here in a coffin” Debbie said and stormed off. Rebecca sighed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally snaps. Robert makes a confession to Liv.

Aaron was hurt hearing Robert tell Rebecca they were just friends. He didn’t believe that, but he had to defend it so he didn’t feel stupid. He’s not looking forward to breaking the news to Liv, but he knows he has too. She’s been supportive of them both so much recently and he hates knowing she’ll be upset. 

He walks into the pub to see Chas, Paddy, Liv and Victoria talking. Liv spots him immediately and smiles. 

“Oh here he is. Where’s lover boy then?” Liv asked happily. Aaron frowned. 

“What you talking about?” Aaron asked confused as he walked over to them. 

“Don’t act dumb. Where’s Robert?” Liv asked. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not his keeper” Aaron replied bluntly. 

“How was your date last night?” Chas asked. Aaron sighed. 

“It wasn’t a date. I was helping him unpack” Aaron said. Chas smiled. 

“Fine. How was unpacking?” Chas asked. 

“Oh it was great. It was going so well, we weren’t getting along great” Aaron said. Liv smiled. 

“So did you kiss?” Victoria asked grinning. Aaron frowned. 

“No. We unpacked like we planned” Aaron replied. 

“So, what else happened?” Victoria asked. Aaron sighed. 

“Well, Rebecca called over to try and apologise to him” Aaron replied with a sarcastic smile. 

“And what did he do?” Chas asked. 

“Well, he didn’t accept her apology so you can breathe” Aaron said. 

“And did you tell him what you planned too?” Liv asked. Aaron sighed. 

“What’s the point? It wouldn’t change anything would it. It’s over” Aaron said sadly. 

“What? But you said you’d tell him. Why didn’t you tell him?” Liv asked annoyed. 

“Well, I was going to but according to him were just friends. That’s what he told Rebecca so that’s it” Aaron said. 

“But you are friends aren’t ya? With the flirting and whatever weird stuff you two do” Chas said confused. 

“It’s clear that’s all he wants us to be. What you expecting?” Aaron asked frustrated. Chas sighed. 

“Love, that’s what you have right now isn’t it? I’m sure if you told him how you felt everything would be different” Chas said softly. 

“Will it? From the sounds of it that’s what he wants” Aaron replied.

“Aaron he loves you. Anyone can see that” Victoria said softly just as Robert walked into the pub. 

“Robert only loves himself. That’s who he loves Vic” Aaron said.

“Aaron” Liv warned as she spotted Robert. 

“No y’know what? Forget Robert. It’s obvious he doesn’t care about anything so why should anyone else?” Aaron said annoyed. 

“Aaron love stop talking” Chas said softly. 

“No Mum. I’m sick of wasting my time on him now. I’ve spent years letting myself be a mug for him but it won’t happen again. I don’t even want him as a friend anymore. I want to forget he even existed, he ruins everyone’s lives and doesn’t give a stuff about anyone else. He was a big mistake” Aaron said frustrated. 

“Aaron” Liv said pointing at Robert. Aaron seen Robert standing there and he was instantly full of regret. 

“Robert I-“

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me Aaron. I’m just glad I know where I stand now” Robert said sadly and walked out. Aaron sighed. 

“I should go after him” Aaron said. 

“No I’ll go. You’ve said enough” Liv said annoyed and followed Robert. 

“What’ve I done?” Aaron asked sadly. 

“How could you say something like that?” Victoria asked. 

“I didn’t mean it obviously. I was just angry” Aaron replied. 

“You better hope and pray he doesn’t believe it then” Victoria said. 

 

*

Liv walks towards the cricket pavilion and spots Robert sat down. She doesn’t understand how things have gotten this way, both of them were getting along happily. 

“He didn’t mean it” Liv said softly. Robert looked up sadly. 

“He sound like he meant it to me. I just wish I would of known it before” Robert replied. 

“He’s just angry. He doesn’t know how to act” Liv said. 

“So he takes it out on me? I should be used to that by now” Robert said sarcastically. 

“He’s just embarrassed because of what you said. It upset him” Liv said softly. Robert frowned. 

“What did I say?” Robert asked confused. 

“You told Rebecca you were just friends. He heard you” Liv replied. 

“Well we are. What was I meant to say?” Robert asked. 

“But he doesn’t like being classed as that. He still loves ya” Liv said softly. 

“Didn’t sound like it. I was hardly going to tell Rebecca anything was I? I just wanted her to leave. I was gonna tell him” Robert replied. 

“Tell him what?” Liv asked confused. Robert sighed. 

“That as much as I don’t deserve it, as much as he deserves better that I couldn’t carry on like this anymore” Robert said softly. Liv frowned. 

“What are you talking about?” Liv asked. 

“Me and him. Spending time with you two made me realise I needed to stop being stupid. I was gonna tell him I want it all back” Robert said softly. Liv sighed. 

“You wanted to get back with him?” Liv asked. Robert nodded. 

“I’ve lived my life without him, I don’t want to do it anymore. I wasn’t expecting him to just say yes but I thought we could start trying” Robert said sadly. 

“Then tell him that. He’s not a mind reader” Liv said softly. 

“He’s made it clear where we stand. I just wish I didn’t get my hopes up” Robert said sadly and walked away. Liv sighed. 

“Oh Aaron. You idiot” She whispered to herself.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons guilt gets worse when Liv arrives. Chrissie attempts to help Rebecca.

Aaron hated Robert had heard everything he said. He didn’t mean it, he thought the complete opposite but hearing Robert tell Rebecca they were just friends hit a nerve. He doesn’t want that, he hasn’t got a long time but he’s too scared of rejection right now. 

“Are you alright love?” Chas asked softly. 

“What do you think? I’ve messed everything up. He won’t talk to me again now” Aaron said sadly. 

“You two are the most stubborn people I’ve ever met. You’ll find a way to work through it, I know you will” Chas replied. 

“Robert loves you Aaron. Once he’s calmed down I’m sure he’ll see sense” Victoria piped up. 

“And what if he doesn’t? What if I’ve ruined my last chance with him because of one stupid thing?” Aaron snapped. Chas sighed. 

“Aaron, right now you two are friends. What was you expecting him to say?” Chas asked. Aaron sighed and shrugged. 

“It hurt hearing it. I hate that’s all we are” Aaron said sadly. 

“You are the most stupid idiot I’ve ever met in my life” Liv shouted as she entered the pub. Aaron sighed. 

“I’m quite aware how stupid I’ve been” Aaron said. 

“Why would you say that? When you know it’s true” Liv asked annoyed. 

“He said we were friends. What exactly was I supposed to do?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Talk to him and tell him you didn’t want to be. Why do you have to be so stubborn and push everyone away? He knows you’re not friends Aaron, he doesn’t want to be either” Liv said. Aaron frowned. 

“But he said w-“

“I know what he said. Why was he going to tell Rebecca anything else after what she did? He was building up to it you idiot” Liv replied. Aaron frowned. 

“Sorry, building up to what?” Aaron asked confused. Liv sighed. 

“Asking you for another chance. He had the same idea as you. He wants you back as much as you want him back” Liv said. Aaron’s eyes widened. 

“H-he said that?” Aaron asked nervously. Liv nodded. 

“I need to find him. I need to explain” Aaron said as he put on his coat. 

“I think you’ve said enough. I don’t think he’ll listen” Liv said frustrated. 

“He will. I know exactly what to do to make him” Aaron said and rushed out. 

*

Chrissie’s walking towards the garage when Ross can spot her. He rolls his eyes prepared for another argument with a member of that family. 

“What do you want?” Ross asked. 

“I heard what you’re planning to do. I must admit, a bit brave of you to think you could win in court” Chrissie said smugly. 

“Well maybe if she wasn’t so desperate to trap Sugden, it wouldn’t of led to this” Ross replied. 

“Do you honestly think you stand a chance? You’re hardly a role model to be around kids” Chrissie said. 

“What and your family are? When I tell them what sort of monsters he’s living with and what Rebecca did I’m sure the courts will be on my side” Ross said smiling. Chrissie let out a little laugh. 

“We’ve got enough money to get the best lawyer. You won’t get Seb, I’ll make sure of it.” Chrissie said. 

“We’ll see won’t we? Now if you don’t mind I’ve got work to do” Ross said. 

“Why don’t we come to some sort of arrangement? So this doesn’t get ugly. I’m sure we can find a way to sort this out” Chrissie said. 

“And what sort of arrangement would that be?” Ross asked. 

“I’ll give you money every month to pay your rent and bills, I’ll even throw in some extra cash so you can provide for Seb. I mean let’s be honest you can’t really afford your rent can you?” Chrissie asked. 

“And if I don’t accept the offer?” Ross asked. Chrissie smiled. 

“I’ll make sure you never see Rebecca or Seb again. Call me when you’ve seen sense” Chrissie said and walked off. Ross sighed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity tries to make light of everything. Aaron finally opens up to Robert.

Chas, Liv and Victoria have been waiting nervously. Liv had rang Aaron who wasn’t answering so she just presumed he was with Robert. Their all hoping they can finally sort everything out, seeing them both so down and miserable was upsetting for them all. 

“Cheer up you three. Worst things have happened” Charity said. Chas sighed. 

“Charity, for once in your life keep quiet” Chas said annoyed. 

“Oh come on, those two are probably snogging each other’s faces off right now and you three look miserable. It’s their relationship not yours” Charity replied amused. 

“It’s our brothers and her son Charity. Of course we’re gonna be worried” Victoria said. 

“I can bet you any money those two will be back together soon. Stop worrying” Charity replied. 

“And if their not?” Liv asked worriedly. 

“Those two can never stay apart. Their weirdly attracted to each other no matter how many times they hurt each other” Charity said. 

“It’s different this time. Bigger things have happened” Victoria said. 

“Either their snogging each other’s faces off or Robert’s probably looking for someone else to get pregnant” Charity joked. 

“This isn’t funny Charity” Chas snapped. Chas sighed. 

“Oh forget it. I’m going into the back before you make me depressed” Charity said and walked through the back. 

“What if they don’t manage to sort it out?” Liv asked upset. 

“I’m sure after a long argument, they’ll talk and be fine. They love each other too much” Victoria said softly. 

“But what if love isn’t enough?” Liv asked. 

“Then we bash their heads together till they sort it out.” Chas said. Liv let out a small smile. 

*

Aaron had searched everywhere for Robert. He’d checked the house but he got no answer. He tried every place they’d ever been too, but he couldn’t find Robert. He realised the one place he hadn’t looked was the graveyard. He knows Robert sometimes goes there to speak to his Dad. 

He’s walking up when he notices Robert sitting down infront of Jack’s grave. He braces himself and finally walks over. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Aaron said. Robert looked up sadly. 

“I thought I’d come and speak to the one person who can no longer talk back” Robert said sadly. 

“Robert, I’m really sorry for what I said” Aaron said softly. Robert nodded. 

“Sorry for saying it in public or sorry I heard you?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

“I’m sorry for saying it at all. I didn’t mean it” Aaron said sitting next to Robert. 

“Not like I didn’t deserve it is it? I should of known how you felt” Robert said sadly. 

“I-i don’t feel like that. I swear” Aaron pleaded. Robert sighed and looked at Jack’s grave. 

“I bet he’s laughing up there. Seeing me finally loose everything” Robert said. 

“Don’t say that” Aaron said softly. 

“It’s true though isn’t it? I couldn’t even keep you and you meant more to me then anyone. I let you and Liv down, I broke our marriage. I deserved it after everything I’ve done” Robert said sadly. 

“Robert, whatever you’ve done doesn’t justify what’s happened. No-one deserves that to happen to them. I wish you’d see how great you really are” Aaron said softly. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“I cheated on you. I hurt you and Liv when none of you deserved it, I let Rebecca manipulate me into thinking I had a son. I lie, I cheat and I hurt people. How can I be great?” Robert asked looking at Aaron. 

“What about all the other stuff you’ve done? Because of you, I had the guts to fight Gordon in court. It’s because of you, I have Liv back in my life. You risked your own life to get me out of that water, you went above and beyond for me and Liv. It was you who got me out of prison early. You told me what happened with Rebecca instead of hiding it” Aaron replied. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m great though does it? He was right. I’m just a disappointment” Robert said sadly looking at Jack’s grave. 

“I come to visit him sometimes y’know. It helps” Aaron said softly. Robert frowned and looked at Aaron. 

“You visit my Dads grave? Why?” Robert asked confused. 

“Because I’ll never forgive him for what he put you through. I tell him all the good things you’ve done, I want him to know how wrong he was about you Robert. I know it destroyed you what he did” Aaron replied. 

“Not much I can do about it, is it?” Robert asked. 

“Prove him wrong. Show him he got you so wrong, you’re more of a person then he ever was” Aaron said softly. 

“If he was so terrible why does everyone always talk good about him?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed. 

“Because they never knew the real him. If they did, they wouldn’t even dare bring up his name” Aaron said softly. Robert sighed. 

“How can I move forward knowing I’ve proved everything he’s said is right?” Robert asked. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to smash his grave up so you can’t come here? Or how hard it is for me to sit there and listen to everyone talk good about him and keeping it hidden?” Aaron asked. 

“If I can deal with it, you can too” Robert replied. 

“I can’t though can I? Hearing you tell me what happened broke my heart Robert. I hate the thought of you going through that, I hate knowing I sat there telling you about Gordon and you hid that from me” Aaron said softly. Robert sighed. 

“It’s over now though isn’t it? Everything’s been ruined. He’s finally proved himself right” Robert said sadly. 

“Then you prove him wrong. You walk out of here now stronger then ever and show him he can’t ever win” Aaron said softly. 

“Why are you here Aaron? I don’t deserve it” Robert asked curiously. 

“Because I’ve been trying to work up the courage to talk to you properly. Tell you the truth, but I’ve been bottling it every time I’ve had the chance” Aaron said softly. 

“You don’t need to explain anything to me. I’m not your problem anymore” Robert said. 

“No you’re not. You’re not a problem at all” Aaron said. Robert looked at Aaron. 

“Am I not?” Robert asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“You’ll never be a problem. I won’t allow you to be one either” Aaron replied. 

“Meaning?” Robert asked. 

“Meaning, I’m not going to let anything or anyone stop me from getting what I want. I’m not going to let Rebecca or Jack win.” Aaron said. 

“What you trying to say Aaron?” Robert asked. 

“T-that I still love ya. That I never stopped, that I’ve been wanting to tell you this for ages but never had the guts to” Aaron said nervously. Robert shook his head. 

“Y-you don’t mean that. You’re glad to be rid of me. You don’t want me” Robert said sadly. 

“I do. I’ve never meant anything more in my life” Aaron said softly. 

“W-why are you saying this now? You left me” Robert said. Aaron nodded sadly. 

“It was the worst mistake I ever made. I’ve been trying my hardest to deny I didn’t regret it” Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

“You don’t want me Aaron. You’re just saying this because I heard what you said” Robert replied. 

“If I don’t mean it, then why do I still have this?” Aaron asked pulling Robert’s watch out of his pocked. Robert frowned. 

“B-but you said you couldn’t find it” Robert said confused. Aaron nodded. 

“It’s the one thing I had left of you. I had to hold onto it because it’s the only thing that kept me close” Aaron said sadly. 

“Don’t Aaron” Robert said nervously. 

“I realised after I got back how much I wanted you to come home. I didn’t have the guts to say it, you were focused on becoming a Dad and that needed to be your priority” Aaron said. 

“B-but I’m not a Dad am I? I lost you over her lies” Robert said sadly. 

“You haven’t lost me Robert. I’ve always been here, I wasn’t going anywhere” Aaron replied. 

“W-we can’t go back to how it was. I can’t hurt you again Aaron. I’m too tired” Robert said. 

“Why do you still wear your ring?” Aaron asked curiously. Robert sighed. 

“I walked into our marriage wanting forever. It’s the one thing I had left” Robert said sadly. 

“I don’t want us to be apart anymore. I can’t live another day where you’re not with me Robert. I want to wake up with you every single morning. I want to wake up to you trying to get Liv up for school, or moaning because she’s done something stupid. I want my Robert back. I want our family” Aaron said sadly. Robert just looked Aaron in the eyes and couldn’t speak. 

“I’m not going to force you to come back to me. I’m telling you all this so y’know I still love you with every bit of me. I’ll leave you alone for abit but for what it’s worth I’ll always regret leaving ya. You would of been a brilliant Dad” Aaron said softly as he stood up. 

“And one more thing Robert” Aaron said. 

“What?” Robert asked. 

“You’re not a problem. You’re my husband, you always will be” Aaron said softly and walked out the graveyard. Robert sighed. 

“What do I do now Dad? I can’t hurt him again” Robert whispered.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Victoria talk. Robert makes his final choice.

Liv hated waiting not knowing what was about to happen. She’d been trying to call Aaron after he disappeared a few hours ago, but it just went straight to voicemail everytime. It didn’t help Robert wasn’t answering her either. 

“Where are they?” Liv complained. 

“Their probably having a proper chat, if anything was going wrong I’m sure they would of been here by now” Victoria said softly. Liv sighed. 

“I just don’t want this to set Aaron back. He’s been doing so well, I don’t want to see him hurt again” Liv replied. Victoria let out a soft smile. 

“None of us do. But relationships go through ups and downs” Victoria said. 

“But how many until they’ve had enough? I don’t want to see them apart anymore, but I don’t want to see them hurt again” Liv said sadly. 

“I tell you what, I finish my shift soon so how about me and you go worry over a big takeaway and a film? I’ll text Aaron to let him know where you are” Victoria suggested. Liv let out a soft smile. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll just nip to the loo” Liv said softly. Victoria smiled. 

*

Aaron’s sat in The Mill feeling like the worlds biggest idiot. He’s so used to Robert being so invested in him, he didn’t actually think Robert wouldn’t pounce straight away. He understands why, but he’s just not used to Robert being the stubborn one. There’s a knock at the door and Aaron sighs immediately guessing Chas is coming round to check on him. He opens the door and stands in shock when he sees the one person he didn’t expect - Robert. 

“R-robert” Aaron said in shock. Robert let out a little smile. 

“W-what you doing here?” Aaron asked. 

“Any chance we could talk?” Robert asked nervously. 

“Y-yeah. Come in” Aaron said. Robert followed him inside the house. 

“So, whats up?” Aaron asked. 

“I just need you to answer me something” Robert replied. Aaron frowned. 

“What?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Am I the worst person you’ve ever met?” Robert asked curiously. Aaron frowned. 

“What? No. Why would you say that?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I need to know the truth Aaron. I know I’m a bad person, I just want to hear it from the one person who’s opinion matters” Robert replied. Aaron sighed. 

“You’re not a bad person Robert. Do I think you’re an idiot? Always. But you’re not a bad person. Do bad people regret their actions, or try to put things right?” Aaron asked. Robert shrugged. 

“Do bad people sit through an abuse trial with someone after already hearing them go through every single thing?” Aaron asked. Robert looked straight into Aaron’s eyes. 

“Do bad people go out of their own way and find someone’s little sister?” Aaron asked. Robert sighed. 

“Aaron I-

“No Robert, I need you to listen to me alright?” Aaron interrupted. Robert nodded. 

“Does a bad person go through weeks of caring for a sister who isn’t even their responsibility, building a house and sorting out an appeal?” Aaron asked. Robert nervously shook his head. 

“You once told me that I was the strongest person you knew. But you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met” Aaron said softly. 

“How?” Robert asked confused. 

“I’ve seen you at your worst Robert, I know what that man did to you and how hard coming out and accepting yourself was for ya. But look at you now” Aaron replied. 

“What? A single man with two failed marriages and a family that I can’t keep to shake off” Robert said sarcastically. 

“You walk round this village not giving a stuff that everyone knows you really are. You’re not ashamed to admit you like men anymore and rather then go out and do something stupid over Rebecca’s lies you’ve let her deal with it all on her own. You haven’t done anything stupid, you’ve been focusing on everything else” Aaron said softly. 

“Are you quite finished?” Robert asked. 

“Well that depends doesn’t it? Are you going to stop acting like your Satan and actually accept you’re one of the best men I’ve ever met?” Aaron asked. Robert let out a little smile. 

“Where’s Liv?” Robert asked quickly changing the subject. 

“Been talked into a takeaway with your sister. Why?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“Good. I needed to talk to you on your own” Robert said. Aaron frowned. 

“About?” Aaron asked. Robert sighed. 

“Me and you. Everything you said before” Robert replied. 

“Is this the part where you tell me it’s not worth it and use my own words against me? Because I know you’re done with the drama Robert, I was just stupid enough to actually believe we could sit it out” Aaron said sadly. 

“No. This is the part where you shut up and let me talk for once. For once you’re going to listen to me” Robert demanded. Aaron was lost for words. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again Aaron. I didn’t just loose my husband. I lost my best friend, my family and my home. I don’t think I have enough strength to go through that again” Robert said sadly. Aaron nodded. 

“B-but I also know the reason I do stupid things is because it’s what everyone expects so I give them what they want. I need to cope better when things are going wrong” Robert said. 

“I-i don’t understand what you’re trying to say” Aaron said confused. Robert sighed. 

“After we got engaged, what did I tell you I wanted?” Robert asked. 

“Messed up forever?” Aaron said confused. Robert nodded. 

“I would rather go through the worst with you then want anything easy” Robert said softly. 

“I-i don’t understand what you’re trying to say Robert.” Aaron replied. 

“I-I can’t walk away. You’re all I’ve ever wanted Aaron, no-one comes close and they never will” Robert said. 

“Does that mean you’ll come home?” Aaron asked curiously. 

“If the offer still stands” Robert said softly. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert. 

“I love you so much” Aaron said pulling apart from Robert. 

“I love you. Messed up forever?” Robert said. Aaron nodded and kissed Robert again.


End file.
